My Pain is Your Pleasure
by Kage Onna
Summary: An American teen with exceptional dueling skills is transported to the Yu-Gi-Oh! world! What can come of this? And what's this about another set of Millennium Items? (Some JouxOC) No flames please! R&R! CH. 9 UP! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 Leaf in a Hurricane

A/N: Hey, cool, it's my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic! Go me! I know there's not a lot of action in this chapter, but there will be in the future, 'kay? Just read this chapter and I'll have the next one up when I get some reviews. (hint, hint)

BTW, here's a key to different text formats:

"Speech"

_Thought_

**Yami to Hikari**

Hikari to Yami

_Telepathy_

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! Me own OC's only!

KO: Okay, on with the fic!

**Chapter 1 - Leaf in a Hurricane**

Terri's POV

"Hey, Meg!" I called. "Have you seen my deck?"

"Since when am I in charge of those cards?" she yelled back.

"Since it's your daughter that usually takes 'em!" I retorted angrily.

"I don't see why you get so concerned about those stupid cards!"

"Because they're my only escape!" I shouted, going into Denise's room.

"What're you talking about? Escape from what?"

_From my pathetic excuse of a family,_ I thought bitterly.

Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Terri Allen, but the reason I'm so cold to my "family" is that they're not my real family. My real parents died when I was four, so I was adopted by a woman named Meg Grayson and her daughter Denise. I often thought that I was getting in the way, as I was yelled at and beaten when I was younger. What seemed strange at the time, though, was that I had never done anything wrong.

After 10 years of a strange combination of abuse and negligence, I had had enough. I spent the next year planning, attempting, and re-planning my escape. However, each time I tried to run away, I got caught.

"All right, Denise, where are they?" I snapped, looking under her bed, one of her usual hiding places for my cards.

"Where are what?" the 12-year-old terror sneered, rolling her eyes.

"Don't play dumb, although I know it's hard not to. Where'd you put my Yu-Gi-Oh! cards?"

"I didn't do anything to them."

"You're lying."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Your mouth's moving, now where are they?!" 

"Mom told me to keep 'em in here 'cause you spend too much time with them instead of with your family."

"I don't _have_ a family," I spat, snatching my Yu-Gi-Oh! deck off of her computer desk. "And you two don't even come close to one." I walked into my room and grabbed a duffel bag filled with clothes and a binder full of more Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. "Meg! I'm going down to Iris's house!" I called, running down the stairs. "Can I spend the night?"

"I guess so," she said, sounding reluctant, which I knew she was; she never let me out of the house unless it was a weekend, and rarely then.

"What's the matter, don't want me to go?" I taunted.

SMACK! I staggered back a step, then stood upright again, wiping the blood from my nose. "You've struck me for the last time, Meg Grayson. I know I'm just a burden to you, so you'll never see me again," I said, surprisingly calm despite my inner rage. I turned and walked away, never looking back.

Normal POV

Terri walked on until she came to Iris's door. She knocked and waited for an answer. "Hello?" Iris asked, opening the door. "Hi, Terri!" Noticing her bloody nose, she gasped, "Oh, my God! What happened?! Did Meg hit you again?!"

"Yeah," Terri replied, wincing in pain as she did so. "I think she broke it again."

"You better let my dad take care of that," she said, worried.

"Nah, I'll let it heal by itself like last time. Besides, I didn't come here for pity. I came to say goodbye."

"What?! You--you can't! I won't let you!" she cried in horror, grabbing her friend's wrists and deliberately covering the scars left by her last suicide attempt.

"What? No, I'm not gonna kill myself, but I _am_ running away. I'm leaving this city to start a new life. Iris, I can't take it anymore! If I stay here, she'll just find me! You're my only friend, Iris; I hope you can understand. I'm sorry; maybe we'll meet again. Goodbye, my friend," she said as the two hugged tightly. "I've got to go now before it gets any harder to." With that, she ran off, once again without looking back.

A/N: Hiya, KO here again with my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic! Go me!

Terri: You hate me.

KO: Why would I hate you?

Terri: You tell me! And didn't you already say this was your first YGO fic in the first note?

KO: I don't hate you; I just like to torture my characters. I've heard of people that torture their favorite characters, so consider yourself lucky. And yes, I said it, I just like to advertise AMAP.

Terri: Yay. Lucky me. By the way, what's "AMAP?"

KO: "As Much As Possible." Anyway, there's a pretty button down there that says, "Go," and it's next to a pretty dialogue box that says, "Submit Review." Click it! Review please!

Preview and Summary of Chapter 2 - A New Arrival:

Terri: Next time on My Pain is Your Pleasure, I find myself sucked into the Yu-Gi-Oh! world! For some strange reason, I also find myself looking like a female version of Yugi and speaking perfect Japanese!

KO: I know you're all also wondering, "What's Terri thinking, challenging Yugi to a duel?!"

Terri: Hey! I like to think I'm a pretty good duelist!

KO: But still, he's the King of Games….

Terri: Shut up! Spoilers, remember?

KO: Oh, crap! (covers mouth) (through hands, still covering mouth) Ignore the duel part if you want to!

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

_"Yugi, get the mail, onegai!"_

_"Okay," he chirped, running outside. He glanced down, and his eyes nearly doubled in size. "Ojîchan, there's a girl unconscious on the sidewalk!" he yelled._

_"Wh--where am I?"_

_"Who _are_ you guys, anyway?"_

KO: Review please!


	2. Chapter 2 A New Arrival

KO: Hiya, time for chapter 2! I normally don't like to update without at least 5 reviews, but it's looking pretty bleak, so I'll update early! But first, review responses!

**Chapter 2 - A New Arrival**

"Yugi, get the mail, **onegai**!"

"Okay," he chirped, running outside. He glanced down, and his eyes nearly doubled in size. "**Ojîchan**, there's a girl unconscious on the sidewalk!" he yelled.

"**Nani**?!" two voices cried in shock.

"Jou, help me carry her in!"

"Sure," he replied, dashing out. "**Oi**, Yugi, she looks kinda like you," he remarked, picking her up under the arms.

"I hadn't really noticed, but, come to think of it, she does, kind of," Yugi responded, lifting her feet. "Besides, I was a little more preoccupied with the pool of blood she was in."

Terri's POV

The first thing I was aware of was a splitting headache. The second thing was a voice yelling, "Ojîchan! She's waking up!"

_Well, if I wasn't awake then, I am now,_ I thought, rubbing my head and sitting up. It was then that I realized the bandages on my head. "Wh-where am I?"

"Oh, good, you're awake," the same voice said, quieter this time.

"Well, no offense, but that doesn't really answer my question: where on Earth am I?"

"Oh, **gomen**," he said with a laugh, stepping into my line of vision. The boy had, without a doubt, the strangest hair I had ever seen, black with red tips and blond bangs, spiking out in different directions, accented by wide violet eyes. "You're in Ojîchan's game shop. Are you all right? We found you unconscious on the sidewalk in a pool of blood."

"I'm fine, but my head's killing me. Last thing I remember, I was walking down the road with my bag when--oi, where's my bag?!" I asked, almost more surprised by having spoken Japanese than I was by the fact that my bag was missing. "Yah! I'm speaking Japanese!"

"**Un**...." he trailed off. "What's wrong with that?"

"'What's wrong with that?!' What do you mean, 'what's wrong?!' I'm an American teenager with no knowledge of Japan or its culture, and now I'm speaking perfect Japanese, that's what's wrong! And let's not even go into how I got here! Oh, man, this is makin' my head hurt even worse than before!"

"Calm down, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack," another boy said as he walked in. I noticed that he was more conventional-looking than the first; he had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Gomen--er, _sorry,_ I just panicked," I said, regaining my composure. "Who _are_ you guys anyway?"

"My name's Yugi Mutou, and this is--"

"--Jonouchi Katsuya at your service," he cut in, taking my hand in his own. "And you are?"

"Happily single and planning on staying that way, but my name is Terri Allen."

"Are you sure you're not from around here?" Jonouchi asked. "You really do look a lot like Yugi."

"**Kiku**--_listen_--argh, I give up! Anyway, last time I checked, I was a gray-eyed brunette," I replied with a grin.

"Well, it must've been a long time since you last checked," Jonouchi returned while Yugi looked on, an amused expression on his face.

"What're you talking about? C-can I use your bathroom for a minute?" I asked, feeling the color drain from my face.

"Un, sure," Yugi said. "Go upstairs, and it'll be the first door on your right."

"D-d-**dômo**," I stammered, fumbling up the stairs.

Normal POV

"IS THIS SOMEONE'S IDEA OF A JOKE?!" Yugi and Jou heard. They ran upstairs to find Terri shrunk back against the far wall, staring in shock at her own reflection.

"Are you all right, Terri?" Yugi asked.

"Physically, hai. Mentally, I'm not sure. This is all a real shock, first I get sucked between dimensions, then I find out my entire appearance has been changed! By the way, where's my duffel bag, the one with my clothes and cards in it?"

"'Cards?' You play Duel Monsters? Oh, and your bag's downstairs by the door."

"Dômo; I'll just change out of these bloody clothes, get my deck, and we can have a duel."

"All right, sounds interesting; I'll go grab your bag," Yugi replied with a grin, running back downstairs.

"So, what brings ya here to Domino?" Jou asked.

"I don't _know_ what _brings_ me here, but I could tell you why I left. I'm actually running away."

"Why would you wanna run away from home?!" he asked, shocked.

"Because it was no home," she spat as Yugi returned with her duffel bag. (A/N: Man, can you imagine how fit these people must be with all this running up and down stairs?) "It was more like a prison."

"How so?" Yugi asked, startling her.

"Oh, I didn't know you'd gotten back so soon. Um, my story's too long and too depressing, and it'll have to wait if we're gonna duel today. If I tell you beforehand, I'll get too depressed to duel, and I don't want that happen, since I want to see firsthand how good you are."

"Okay, meet us downstairs; we'll be waiting behind the shop. I notice that we tend to get an audience when we duel out front," he said with a laugh as he and Joey went downstairs. (A/N: Again....)

"I'll just take a minute!" she called after them. She quickly changed clothes and ran downstairs, trying to ignore the limp slowing her down. "Mr. Mutou! Where's the back door? Yugi said he'd be waiting behind the shop to duel me!" she called.

"This way," he responded, leading her out the back. "You're dueling Yugi, _n_? This should be interesting."

"'Interesting?'" she repeated. "Pretty good, is he?"

"That's putting it mildly. He was able to beat the creator, who also happened to be a mind reader."

"Wow! Beat a mind reader? This _will_ be interesting!" she said, wetting her lips in anticipation.

A/N: THE CHALLENGE has been issued. Who will win?

Terri: Did you have to put "the challenge" in all caps?

KO: Hai, it adds dramatic effect. Why just say, "The challenge has been issued," when I can say, "THE CHALLENGE has been issued?"

Terri: --' Anyway, review, onegai!

Preview and Summary of Chapter 3 - The Duel: Pt. 1:

Terri: Next time on My Pain is Your Pleasure, the duel between Yugi and me gets underway! Yes, I know it says "Pt. 1," and that's 'cause it's gonna be divided into 3 parts. What I'd like to know is who this other Yugi is and why he's so cocky about his dueling skills.

KO: I told you last time, he's the King of--

Terri: (covers KO's mouth) SPOILER! DOESN'T COUNT!!

KO (muffled): Okay, okay, jeez.

Terri: Anyway, I seem to have Yugi, or at least this other one, on the ropes, until he pulls a--if I may say so--bitchin' move to keep me at bay, but that won't stop me! However, I don't have the card needed to counter, so now what?  
KO: What happens when two duelists, neither of which _ever_ lose, face off? Review and I'll put up the next chapter so you can find out!

**Preview of Chapter 3:**

_"Not to brag, but I should warn you ahead of time: I never lose."_

_Yugi didn't respond, but transformed with a flash from his Millennium Puzzle. "Neither do I," Yami replied with a smirk._

_"Well, then, this should be _very_ interesting," she answered, returning his smirk with one of her own. "Ready?"_

_"DUEL!" they both shouted._

**_She looks familiar when she duels, _**_Yami mused._

_How so? Yugi asked._

_**I'm not sure, but I feel as though I know her from somewhere….**_

****_Old friend, maybe?****_

**_Perhaps._**

****

_Well, you've gotta admit, she's a good duelist, Yugi pointed out._

_**She is, but I wish I could remember her style,** Yami replied, frustrated._

**SPECIAL TREAT! READER QUIZ TIME: **What do you think will be the outcome of the duel? I've already decided, but I want to see how many can get it right.

A: Yami wins

B: Terri wins

C: Draw

D: Called off due to trouble

Please enclose your votes in a review! hint, hint

Translations from Japanese:

Onegai - Please (when making a request)

Ojîchan - Grandpa (I think we knew that, but just to be on the safe side….)

Nani - What (above comment)

Oi - Hey

Gomen - Sorry

Hai - Yes, yeah, etc. (In this case, the latter)

Kiku - Listen (already translated in the story, but once again, just to be safe….)

Dômo - Thanks

Nç - (used for emphasis, in this case, "So, you're dueling Yugi, nç?" "So, you're dueling Yugi, huh?")

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3 The Duel: Pt 1

KO: Hiya again!

**Chapter 3 - The Duel: Pt. 1**

"So, Yugi, why're we dueling back here? Why not inside?"

"Well, I thought we'd get the full effect if we used Kaiba's duel discs, and we can't use them inside."

"Okay, but you'll have to show me how to use them," she said, turning one around in her hands.

"Just shuffle your deck and put it in that slot, and your Life Points should automatically go to either 2000, 4000, or 8000, depending on how you set it."

"How about 8? That way, I'll have more time to see just how good you really are. Mr. Mutou says you beat the creator!"

"8000 Life Points? That works. And **hai**, I beat Pegasus," he said, almost spitting the name.

_Hmm, never pictured Yugi as the type to hold a grudge,_ Terri thought, shuffling her deck and inserting it into the slot, her Life Points counting up to 8000. "Not to brag, but I should warn you ahead of time: I never lose."

Yugi didn't respond, but transformed with a flash from his Millennium Puzzle. "Neither do I," Yami replied with a smirk.

"Well, then, this should be _very_ interesting," she answered, returning his smirk with one of her own. "Ready?"

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

Terri drew her hand and asked, "Who's gonna start this off?"

"Ladies first."

"With the kind of life I've had, I'm far from a lady, but I appreciate the compliment." She drew another card. _This may be useful,_ she thought. "I'll lay two cards facedown and call on Curse of Dragon in attack mode!" She watched in mild awe as the hologram came to life. "Wow! My compliments to whoever Kaiba is! This is amazing!"

"Kaiba _is_ excellent with computers."

"I'll bet!"

"I'll lay a card facedown as well, and summon my own Curse of Dragon! It seems we're evenly matched, Terri."

"Then it'll be a long duel," she said, her smirk returning.

"Isn't that what you were counting on?"

"Point taken."

**She looks familiar when she duels,** Yami mused.

How so? Yugi asked.

**I'm not sure, but I feel as though I know her from somewhere….**

Old friend, maybe?****

**Perhaps.**

"A-hem! Earth to…ano, other Yugi!" Terri called impatiently. "Did you hear me?"

"Nani?"

"I laid one card facedown and put Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" she sighed, growing frustrated. "It's your move."

"All right, I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight! Attack Dark Magician Girl!"

"Careless," Terri taunted, flipping over one of her cards. "You just walked into my trap. I'm sure you're familiar with Trap Hole's effects. It destroys any monster with attack points higher than 1000. Luckily for you, however, I choose the monster, instead of it destroying both of them." She watched the horseman fall into the hole, destroying him; Yami growled as Terri's Life Points remained untouched. "No need to get all worked up over one monster. If you lose your temper now, you won't stand a chance; I'm a ruthless duelist."

"Not completely, I hope." (A/N: _Completely_ ruthless as in willing to do anything including but not limited to lying, cheating, and stealing to get her way; he's not hoping she's a creampuff.)

"Of course not, even _I_ have my limits. For example, I'll _never_ cheat. I try to duel with dignity."

"Good."

"Well, I'll lay another card facedown and end my turn."

_Not another one! How many traps does she have set? _Yami thought, drawing a card. "I summon the Dark Magician, in attack mode! Attack her dragon!"

Terri frowned as her dragon exploded into pixels and her Life Points scrolled down to 7500. "Not bad."

"Nani? No traps this time?" he jeered.

"**Iie**, but maybe next time," she replied coolly as she drew her card. "I normally like to play this as my first card, but since I just drew it, it'll have to do now. It's actually one of my favorite Magic cards--"

"Get on with it!" Yami shouted, his patience wearing thin.

"Touchy," she remarked. "I call on Dian Keto the Cure Master! He'll raise my Life Points by a thousand, bringing them up to 8500! Normally, I'd play him first, but as I said, I just drew him."

_Now her Life Points are even higher than when we started!_

Well, you've gotta admit, she's a good duelist, Yugi pointed out.

**She is, but I wish I could remember her style,** Yami replied, frustrated.

"I'll also Set a monster facedown, and then end my turn."

"I'll lay a card facedown and attack your Dark Magician Girl!"

"Then I uncover Reinforcements to even our monsters' attack power, so my Girl takes your Magician with her! Now it's my turn, so I reveal Summoned Skull! Now you can say goodbye to your own Curse of Dragon!" She looked on with astonishment as the flawless hologram attacked, destroying Yami's dragon. "I must say again, my compliments to Kaiba! I've never seen anything this sophisticated!"

(A/N: Score: Yami - 7500, Terri - 8500)

"I'll play Mystical Elf in defense mode, and I'll lay a card facedown. I'll also lay down Shield and Sword, which will reverse her attack and defense points!"

"What'll that do?" Terri wondered. "Summoned Skull, attack the Mystical Elf!"

"Now who's walking into whose traps?" Yami said with a smirk. "You should know about the power of Spellbinding Circles! Not only is your Summoned Skull frozen in its tracks, its attack power is drained by 700 points! _And,_ I'll switch Mystical Elf to attack mode and destroy Summoned Skull!" Terri narrowed her eyes as he did just that, dropping her Life Points to 8300.

"Good," she said, applauding lightly as her demeanor changed abruptly. "Very few people have managed to survive Summoned Skull's attacks, let alone destroy it. It's normally one of my finishing cards. I've got a feeling you have one and know what I mean."

"How would you know? Let me guess, you read minds?"

"Iie, I've just always been able to guess whether someone had a given card in their deck. No mind reading involved, just good guessing. Besides, I told you I never cheat."

"It's your turn."

"So it is." She drew a card and smirked. "And now for one of my personal favorites, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Before I'm done, I'll equip it with Dragon Treasure, raising its attack power to 2700! Attack the Mystical Elf!" When the attack was finished, Terri's smirk widened as Yami's Life Points were reduced to 6800. "You're up."

(A/N: Score: Yami - 6800, Terri - 8300)

"Don't be so confident, Terri," Yami warned, drawing a card. "It's unbecoming."

"I never worry about what is and isn't becoming. Besides, I'd say I've got a reason to be confident; I _do_ have a 1500-point lead."

"Not for long. De-Spell will remove your Dragon Treasure, and Monster Reborn brings my Dark Magician back from the Graveyard! Attack that dragon!" Terri's dragon exploded into pixels, and her Life Points fell to 8200. "Now you only have a 1400-point lead."

"'Only?'" she returned with a grin. She glanced down at the card she had drawn, Polymerization. _That's not gonna help me now,_ she thought. _I don't have any monsters, either, so that makes things even worse._ "All I can do is lay a card facedown and end my turn. However, I wouldn't be too quick to attack, since it's a trap."

_So she says,_ Yami thought, albeit a bit smugly. "Dark Magician, attack her Life Points!"

"I activate Waboku!" Terri responded, flipping over the card she had just played. "I'm sure you know what this card does. You know, reduces any damage dealt to 0? Why'd you attack? I told you I laid down a trap card."

"I assumed you were bluffing."

"1, I never bluff unless I get desperate, and 2, I never get desperate, so you can trust whatever I say."

"So you don't make concealments if you don't have to."

"Iie, I'll hide just about anything; I just won't lie or cheat, nor will I resort to scare tactics. I've always thought that was cowardly, in dueling or anything else." _Mainly because of personal experience,_ she added silently.

"Good; then you duel with honor."

"I try." She drew a card. _Still not what I need!_ Her hand now contained: Monster Reborn, Seven Tools of the Bandit, Magician of Faith, and Pot of Greed. "I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." She drew Copycat and Raigeki. _Well, these could be useful, but it's _still_ not the right card! I guess it'll have to do…._ "Next, I'll use Copycat to imitate Pot of Greed and draw another two cards." These were Terri's other Copycat and Cosmo Queen. "I'll summon Cosmo Queen in attack mode and play one more Magic card: Monster Reborn, to bring back Summoned Skull! Finally, I'll end my turn."

"I must say, I'm surprised she didn't attack," Sugoroku (A/N: Yugi's grandpa) said. "Her Cosmo Queen is more than strong enough."

"She's probably just stallin' for time," Jou replied casually.

"Well, you're both right. Although Cosmo Queen _is_ strong enough, I'm waiting to make another move."

_That's fine, but what move?_ Yami thought. "I'll play Kuriboh in attack mode and combine it with--"

"--Multiply?" Terri cut in.

"Hai, how did you know?" Yami growled.

"Are you sure you ain't a mind reader?" Jou demanded.

"I _think_ I would know, Jonouchi!" she replied, beginning to grow annoyed. "Answering _your_ question," she continued, turning her attention back to Yami, "I knew you were using Multiply because aside from the Black Luster Ritual, that's the only reason anyone even keeps Kuriboh in their deck! I've got the impression that you don't have the Black Luster Ritual card in your hand; otherwise, you'd have brought back Gaia the Fierce Knight with Monster Reborn and used it instead. Am I right?"

Wow! She is, Yugi admitted, albeit somewhat surprised by her logic.

To Terri's puzzlement--and vexation--Yami crossed his arms and smirked. "I must commend you; I've never been figured out this quickly, except by Pegasus, but he was a mind reader."

Smiling, Terri replied, "Well, I guess I should thank you for the compliment. But," she added, her smile melting into a frown, "what did you mean, the guy '_was_ a mind reader?' You didn't kill him, did you?!" Her eyes widened at this last thought.

"Iie," Yami assured her, "his Millennium Eye was stolen."

"Millennium…? Eye?" she asked, confused.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I'll lay a card facedown, and then attack Summoned Skull with my Dark Magician!"

"Then I'll use…."

A/N: Ooh, cliffy!

Terri: (rolls eyes) Please. What kind of cliffhanger was that? It's not hard to figure out what card I'm using.

KO: Don't tell 'em! That takes away from the effect! Anyway, next time on My Pain is Your Pleasure--

Terri: That's my line!

KO: Sorry! Anyway, before I forget, the quiz is still open to votes. Will the outcome of the duel be:

A) a win for Yami,

B) a win for Terri,

C) a draw, or

D) called off due to trouble?

Preview and Summary of Chapter 4 - The Duel: Pt. 2

Terri: Next time on My Pain is Your Pleasure, referred to from now on as MPYP, the duel between the other Yugi and I begins to heat up!

KO: I'm sure you're all curious as to why and how he's losing, but--

Terri: Quiet! Don't give away anything! Anyway, the duel starts to heat up, and...I can't think of anything else to say, KO, back me up here! Well, the duel starts to heat up, anyway!

KO: There isn't much else _to_ say....Let's just go to the preview, 'kay?

Terri: (shrugs) Okay.

**Preview of Chapter 4:**

_"Why do I get the feelin' she's up to somethin'?" Jou asked worriedly._

_"Because I am," she replied with an almost malicious grin._

_"Oh, man, this is the part where she sends us to the Shadow Realm and steals Yugi's puzzle, ain't it?"_

_"Dômo--Oi, are you Yugi's sister?"_

_"Iie, my name's Terri Allen. Who're you?"_

_"Anzu Mazaki, nice to meet you," she said, holding out a hand._

_"Matsu, what did you accomplish by splitting my dragon?"_

_"You're about to find out. You see, I needed you to have as many monsters on the field as possible to get the maximum effect of my Trap card."_

_"Let me guess," she said as he held the card up._

_"Not so confident anymore, nç?"_

_"Care to duel me next, Jonouchi?" Terri challenged._

_"Ano…."_

_"Didn't think so."_

Translations from Japanese:

Hai - Yes

Iie - No

Ano - Uh; Um

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4 The Duel: Pt 2

KO: Hiya, I'm back with chapter 4 of My Pain is Your Pleasure! Now for review responses!

Sorceress Vanessa: You really like it?! (blushes) (about to pop from grinning so much) I'm so flattered! To tell you the truth, I really like your work too! Only one problem, you never voted and told me who your favorite character was....Well, tell me your vote and fave character in another review (hint, hint), and you can get a plushie of said character!

Peter Kim: Don't be too sure about your vote, although I can see where you're coming from. However, if you remember, Terri did say she never loses.

Terri: And when I say I never lose, I mean I _never_ lose! (WHACK) OW!

KO: Be nice! And no spoilers!

Terri: No!

KO: Grr....(fight starts)

crazed fanatic anime fan: Well...I can't say anything about your vote, but tell me your favorite character, and you can get a plushie if you were right! I never was really good at being descriptive, but I'm getting better!

**Chapter 4 - The Duel: Pt. 2**

"….Negate!" Terri cried, flipping up the card. "And now that it's my turn--"

"--Just a minute, I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

"I activate my own! Negate stands," she said coolly, drawing a card, but not bothering to look. "Now that it's my turn, I'll make the move I've been waiting for!"

"Why do I get the feeling she's up to somethin'?" Jou asked worriedly.

"Because I am," she replied with an almost malicious grin.

"Oh, man, this is the part where she sends us to the Shadow Realm and steals Yugi's puzzle, ain't it?"

"Ano…" she trailed off, giving him a strange look, "are you _insane?!_ What _are_ you talkin' about? 'Shadow Realm?' And why would I want to steal Yugi's puzzle? You guys are makin' my head hurt again!" she cried, clutching her temples.

"Jou, I don't think she wants to steal my Millennium Puzzle," Yami said slowly. "She seems too confused to know anything about it."

"Well, she said she was up to somethin'!"

"My _turn,_ Jonouchi!" she moaned. "That's _all!_ I wasn't even _serious_ when I said that! I just meant that I had a plan that might win me the duel, but I think I'm gonna have a nervous breakdown first! Excuse me, I'll be right back," she said, walking back toward the shop. "Oh, by the way," she added, pausing in the doorway, "you might want to shut Jonouchi up, 'cause the more he talks, the more you'll have to explain after the duel." She went back inside and splashed some water onto her face from the sink.

"Yugi, are you in here?" a voice called, barely noticed by Terri. "Kaiba said he wanted to talk to you!"

"He's out behind the shop!" Terri replied, wiping her face with a towel as she walked out.

"Dômo--Oi, are you Yugi's sister?"

"Iie, my name's Terri Allen. Who're you?"

"Anzu Mazaki, nice to meet you," she said, holding out a hand.

"Likewise," Terri responded, shaking the extended hand. "Okay, I'm calm now; I think I can go back out."

"Are you okay?"

"Now. A second ago, though, I thought I was gonna have a nervous breakdown, with Jonouchi babblin' about Millennium Puzzles and the Shadow Realm! And then there's the matter of my appearance! I used to have brown hair and gray eyes, and now my eyes are purple and my hair's three different colors! I mean, it's not every day this kind of thing happens!" Terri squeaked as she and Anzu walked back outside. "Okay, I'm back," she sighed, calming down once again. "All right, once more, now that it's my turn, I'll make the move that should win me this duel, if I'm right. I'll flip the Magician of Faith into attack mode, which will activate her effect, and I'm sure you all know what it is."

"Hai. It allows you to bring a Magic card from the Graveyard."

"Exactly, and I choose Monster Reborn; with it I'll resurrect the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Lastly, I'll use Polymerization, fuse it with Summoned Skull, and form the mighty Red-Eyes Black Skull Dragon! But wait, there's more! Just when you thought it couldn't get any better, it does! I'll equip my dragon with Malevolent Nuzzler and raise its attack power another 700 points! Now, I'll Set a monster facedown and attack your magician!"

(A/N: Score: Yami - 5400, Terri - 8200) (A/N: For those of you who hate to see Yami lose, hang with me, it'll even out eventually! (gets hit in the head by Terri for spoilers))

Yami growled as he drew a card, then smirked. "You're about to lose your lead, Terri. A few Magic cards should prove my point."

"Well, if I can be blunt, and if you'll all pardon my language, they'll have to be pretty damn good cards."

"Well, I'll start with De-Fusion and split your dragon back up. Next, I'll use this--"

"**Matsu**, what did you accomplish by splitting my dragon?"

"You're about to find out. You see, I needed you to have as many monsters on the field as possible to get the maximum effect of my Trap card."

"Let me guess," she said as he held the card up. "Just Desserts. I should've known when you played De-Fusion. That's why you waited for my playing field to fill up, right?"

"What's Just Desserts?" Téa asked.

"It deals 500 points of Direct Damage for every monster your opponent has on the field, and since my playing field's full, I take 2500 points," Terri responded, growling.

(A/N: Score: Yami - 5400, Terri - 5700)

"Not so confident anymore, nç?"

"Care to duel me next, Jonouchi?" Terri challenged.

"Ano…."

"Didn't think so."

"For my next card, I'll use Change of Heart, to take control of one of your monsters for a turn!"

"Lovely," Terri signed. "And I know _exactly_ which one you want."

"Right! Cosmo Queen, attack the Magician of Faith!" Terri watched angrily as Cosmo Queen turned on her magician and attacked, sending her Life Points spiraling down even further.

(A/N: Score: Yami - 5400, Terri - 3100)

"Done now?"

"Hai, as soon as I lay these two cards facedown," he replied as he did just that. "Your turn."

"Well, you were right; I _did_ lose my lead," Terri said, laughing half-heartedly.

"In spades!" Jonouchi remarked.

"Once again, Jonouchi, care to duel me next?" she asked. Jou fell silent again. "That's what I thought." Turning back to Yami, she added, "I get the feeling I'm doing well, compared to other duelists you've been up against."

"Oi, don't get cocky," Jou retorted hotly.

"I'm not; I just have the idea that not too many duelists have been able to counter moves this easily. And if I do read minds, I don't do it on purpose, so kindly don't ask me again. Now, to start my turn, I'll draw," she said, doing so, "and then play De-Spell to destroy your Multiply and return your army of clawed powder-puffs (A/N: AKA Kuriboh) back into one." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, all but one of the Kuriboh vanished. "Next, I'll switch another card to attack mode, the Princess of Tsurugi! Once again, this activates her flip effect, 500 points of Direct Damage for every Magic and Trap card my opponent has on the field, so that'll close the gap a bit."

(A/N: Score: Yami - 4400, Terri - 3100)

"I'll follow that up by attacking with the Princess of Tsurugi!" She watched with almost savage eagerness as the Princess hurled her crystal shuriken and destroyed Kuriboh.

(A/N: Score: Yami - 3800, Terri - 3100)

"I'll play Sparks, too, and deal another 200 points in Direct Damage, then end my turn."

(A/N: Score: Yami - 3600, Terri - 3100)

A/N: Hiya, KO here again! Just to let you know, voting is still open for the quiz! Will the outcome of the duel be:

A) a win for Yami,

B) a win for Terri,

C) a draw, or

D) called off due to trouble?

Preview and Summary of Chapter 5 - The Duel: Pt. 3:

Terri: Next time on MPYP, the duel between the mysterious--at least to me--other Yugi and I finally comes to an end! I also end up getting a little gift from an even more mysterious man! Am I going crazy or really starting to hear voices? What's this about a possessed headband?!

Sybil: It isn't a headband.

Terri: I know, but you're not even supposed to be here yet!

**Preview of Chapter 5:**

_"Don't be disappointed if you don't win as easily as you thought," Yami said, mild reproof clear in his voice._

_"I'd be _disappointed_ if the guy who beat the mind-reading creator was a pushover; I didn't challenge you for an easy win."_

_"Well, your little trick was a nice one, but two can play that game, and you know what they say, 'one good turn deserves another.' Raigeki!"_

_"Hmm, 'Last Turn?' This should be useful," Terri murmured to herself as she drew her card. "At least if I don't win I won't lose either!"_

_"Are you the one who dueled the Pharaoh to a draw?"_

_"Hai, if he's a pharaoh," Terri answered, pointing at Yami._

_"Onegai, come with me."_

_"A-are all the tests this painful?!" I managed to gasp out between waves of agony. "It feels like it's burning into my head! I don't know how much longer I can take this!"_

You're_ Sybil?__ I wondered, panting outwardly._

_**I am.**_

****

Translation from Japanese:

Matsu - Wait

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5 The Duel: Pt 3

A/N: Okay, I'm back! I've recently been informed that I gave away the answer to my quiz in the last chapter's preview, and I feel really stupid for it. -.-

Terri: (repeatedly hitting KO on the head and speaking in time to hits) Baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka....

KO: Okay, stop it NOW! (mysterious authoress-power wind whips up, blowing Terri away)

Terri: BAKAAAAAAAA………(disappears over the horizon, voice still fading out)

KO: Well, now that that's over with, review responses!

crazed fanatic anime fan: Well, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I really feel like an idiot for giving the duel away, but hopefully no one noticed....(hopes)

**Chapter 5 - The Duel: Pt. 3**

"Don't be surprised if you don't win as easily as you thought," Yami said, mild reproof clear in his voice.

"I'd be _disappointed_ if the guy who beat the mind-reading creator was a pushover; I didn't challenge you for an easy win."

"It's a good thing, too, 'cause you ain't gonna get one!"

"No comments form the peanut gallery, if you don't mind," Anzu replied.

Ignoring the spat that ensued, (A/N: Verbal only) Terri said, "Your turn."

"All right, I'll play Summoned Skull in defense mode!"

"Defense mode? Dôshite? You could easily destroy my Princess or my Red-Eyes," she said in confusion, gesturing to the respective holograms.

"Because I'm using it in a combination with Magical Hats! These four hats will hide not only my monster, but also the trap I've set under one of them!"

"I'm familiar with its effects. Several of my opponents have used it, but I always manage to find them. Cosmo Queen, the....far-right hat!" Yami smirked as he flipped over the Trap card Terri activated.

"You just walked into another trap, Terri. I'm sure you remember Spellbinding Circles."

"I thought you already played that card."

"I have two copies."

"Convenient. Anyway, I activate Remove Trap, freeing my Cosmo Queen and restoring her attack power."

"Then I'll use Raigeki! I know you know what it does."

"Hai," Terri growled as her monsters were sucked into the vortex that formed above them.

"I end my turn."

"Well, your little trick was a nice one, but two can play that game, and you know what they say, 'one good turn deserves another.' Raigeki!" Now it was Yami's turn to growl as Summoned Skull was drawn into its own vortex. "Well, this _is_ a predicament. Neither of us has a monster on the field, I don't have any in my hand, and I have the feeling you don't either. Someone'd better draw something interesting quick, or I'll have to forfeit out of boredom."

"You'd better not! I'll play Celtic Guardian in attack mode and attack your Life Points directly!" Yami said, his expression going from appalled to confident.

(A/N: Score: Yami - 3600, Terri - 1700)

"All right, _I'll_ play Graceful Charity and draw three cards," Terri replied. "I'll bring out Harpie's Brother, and then--you'll love this, I can control your monsters, too--I'll play Brain Control, commandeer Celtic Guardian, and attack _your_ Life Points directly with both him and Harpie's Bro."

(A/N: Score: Yami - 400, Terri - 1700)

"Yikes! I don't mean to make fun of you or anything, but you seem to be in quite the quandary."

"I've gotten out of worse."

"Good for you, bad for me," she murmured, grinning. "How much worse?"

"I once finished a duel with 50 Life Points."

"Impressive," she yelled over Jou and Anzu's bickering. She glanced over at them and did a double take. "Tell me that's not the same argument," she said, sweatdropping.

"Knowing Jou and Anzu, it probably is," he replied, his expression mirroring Terri's own.

"Jeez, they fight like they're married!" she muttered.

"NANI?!" they screeched in unison, leaping a good six feet apart.

"Well, _that_ broke it up," Terri observed, facevaulting. "Help me remember to mention marriage around them next time they start fighting."

"Agreed."

"Your turn."

"I'll attack your Life Points again with my Celtic Guardian, then end my turn."

(A/N: Score: Yami - 400, Terri - 300)

"Hmm, 'Last Turn?' This should be useful," Terri murmured to herself as she drew her card. "At least if I don't win I won't lose either! All right, I'll play a card facedown and summon Maha Vailo in attack mode! However, the card I Set was none other than Last Turn!"

"Nani? 'Last Turn?' What's that?" Jou asked.

"Last Turn is a very powerful Trap card that allows me to pick one of my monsters; every other card on the field and in both players' hands are destroyed," she began to explain as Harpie's Brother, Celtic Guardian, and hers and Yami's hands were sent to the Graveyard.

"Well, it don't live up to its name," he replied, unimpressed. "What's that gotta do with a last turn?"

"The card does more than that," Yami said with a scowl. "It also forces me to summon a monster and attack her. Whoever's monster is left standing wins; otherwise, the duel is a draw."

"Oh, you've heard of this card? I must say I'm surprised; even _I _didn't know about it 'til a very short time ago. So, what monster do you pick?"

"I summon Ocubeam! Attack!"

"Was that a mercy play or a mistake?" Terri asked, frowning. "Or have you just played all your stronger monsters already? Ocubeam's attack power's the same as Maha Vailo's!"

"Then the duel comes to a draw."

"So it does."

(A/N: Score: Yami - 0, Terri - 0)

"Well, that was anti-climactic!" Jou complained.

"Hmm, Jou learned a new word," Anzu snickered.

"Oi!" To avoid another quarrel, Terri began humming "Here Comes the Bride."

"YAH!" they yelled, jumping apart once again.

Terri's POV

Grinning at the expression Jou and Anzu shared, I barely noticed a man rising out of the ground. **_Chotto matsu_**_, "out of the ground?!"_ Even so, it took a few seconds for the information to sink in. "YI!" I cried, leaping at least five feet backwards. "Is anyone else seein' this, or am I out of my mind?!"

"Do not be alarmed; I mean you no harm," he said.

"That's all well and good, but who are you, and more importantly, how on Earth did you do that?!"

"I am Shadi, keeper of the Millennium Items. Are you the one who dueled the Pharaoh to a draw?"

"Hai, if he's a pharaoh," I replied, pointing at the Yugi look-alike.

"Onegai, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To retrieve something of yours," he replied.

"Something of mine? Oi, other Yugi, can he be trusted?"

"Hai, but why do you keep calling me that?"

"Well, it's obvious that you're not Yugi; you've got different hair, different eyes, a deeper voice, and you're a foot and a half taller!"

Normal POV

Yugi, inside his soul room, facevaulted. "They've always got to make fun of something; if it's not my hair, it's my height!" he muttered sourly.

Terri's POV

"That said, what _do_ I call you?"

"You would do well to show some respect," Shadi reproached.

"Well, I'd say learning his name would be a lot more respectful than if I kept calling him 'other Yugi,' don't you think?"

"She has a point, Shadi," the look-alike said, laughing slightly. "My name has been forgotten over the ages, but I now go by Yami."

"All right, that works," I said, shrugging. "At least it's a name. All right, Shadi, why do you want me to come with you, or rather, what do you want me to get?"

"You'll see." He grabbed me lightly by the arm, and to my shock, we began sinking into the ground again!

"Yah! What do you think you're doin'?!"

"There is no reason to be alarmed," Shadi said.

"I've been sucked into the ground up to my waist, and you call that 'no reason to be alarmed?!' Where've _you_ been?!" I squeaked as I was swallowed completely into the earth. I closed my eyes tightly as my field of vision began narrowing. When I opened them, I found myself in a dark shrine of sorts. "Okay, _now_ where are we?"

"The shrine of the Neo Millennium Items; I sensed an emptiness within you. Onegai, attach these two halves and put this on," he said, handing me two parts of what looked like a gold tiara.

"What _is_ this?" I asked as I snapped the two pieces together, forming a tiara with the same eye on it as Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, only smaller.

"The Millennium Tiara; it was once owned by a queen who used its magic to complete the sealing of the Shadow Games over three millennia ago."

"Okay, this is getting more and more confusing by the minute," I said, I felt something light up on my forehead, and, using a polished shield as a makeshift mirror, swathe same eye glowing on my head. "Why is there an eye glowing on my forehead?"

"It is the sign that you are the one chosen to wear the Tiara. You must put it on and endure its test to prove that you are worthy of its power."

"'Endure?' I don't think I like the sound of that," I said uncertainly. "Oh, well, if it picked me, I guess I don't have a choice. That's life, I suppose." Hesitantly, I put the tiara on, squeezing my eyes shut. "This isn't so ba--Aah!" I cried, trying to take it off to find that I was unable to. The pain gradually intensified, until it felt as if someone was driving a nail into my head. "A-are all the tests this painful?!" I managed to gasp out between waves of agony. "It feels like it's burning into my head! I don't know how long I can take this!"

"Not normally, but Queen Sybil was very powerful, as was her brother, Pharaoh Yami. It may be painful for her spirit to fuse with yours."

"Yami? The spirit of the Puzzle?" I ground out. "Yugi never even mentioned a test, let alone one this painful! This Sybil must've been bloodthirsty as well as powerful!"

**I was never bloodthirsty; Items worn on the body always have more painful tests than the others, hikari,** a voice said in my head. As quickly as it had come, the pain in my head was gone; however, with it went my ability to move.

What're you talking about? Who said that? Furthermore, why the _hell_ am I not in control of my body?! I demanded, although it only came out as a thought.

"Queen Sybil," Shadi greeted with a bow.

_You're_ Sybil? I wondered, panting outwardly.

**I am.**

A/N: Obviously, voting for the quiz is over, since the duel's over!

Terri: Isn't that glaringly obvious?

KO: Yeah, so? Cookies and milk and plushies of your favorite characters to everyone who got it right hands out cookies and milk, (throws random plushies), and Kit-Kat bars to everyone who voted but didn't get it right! (throws Kit-Kat bars) By the way, I might as well tell everyone who all got it right! Congratulations to:

Meiharu

crazed fanatic anime fan

Terri: Hey, what about me? I just dueled the freakin' King of Games to a draw, _and_ had a metal tiara burn into my forehead!

KO: Hmm....Take these! hands Terri an ice pack and a plaque that says, "I Dueled the Freakin' King of Games To a Draw"

Terri: -.-' Gee, thanks.

KO: Any time!

Terri: (shakes head)

Preview and Summary of Chapter 6 -Mysterious Partners and Bitter Rivals:

Terri: Anyway, next time on MPYP, I get to know Sybil better and find out about her past and that of the Shadow Games. I also make a new...friend. Do ya catch the sarcasm there? Well, anyway, I challenge this new "friend" to a duel.

Sybil: After starting a fight your first day in town….

Terri: (sharp look)

Sybil: (smirks) And, (fake shocked expression) could my own hikari have found romance as well? They grow up so fast....

Terri: (growls) Shut it, Sybil....

Sybil: (laughs) You can't hide anything from me, aibou; not only am I clairvoyant, I can read your mind through our link.

Terri: "Clairvoyant?" Great, now I've got a spirit in my head that can read my mind! Well, my thoughts had better remain my own!

Sybil: (reads KO's mind with permission to find out about crossing fingers, crosses fingers behind back) Of course, aibou. Shouldn't we get on to the summary?

Terri: (suspicious) Okay....

**Preview of Chapter 6:**

_I feel like my head's been split in two, and this is supposed to help me?****_

**_Technically, your mind_**** has_ been split in order to allow us to communicate like this._**

****_So that's why that tiara felt like it was burning into my head?__ I asked._

_**I…apologize; had I known that forming our link would be so painful to you, I would not have formed it, **she said slowly._

_Wow! Well, can I have my body back? This is kinda weird._

_**Very well,** she said with a laugh. **If you ever require my aid, simply call and relinquish control to me.**_

"You're _challenging _me_ to a duel?" he asked, seeming to choke back a laugh._

_"Iie," I started to say, but reconsidered and replied, "That depends; how good are you?"_

_"Better than you are at fighting."_

_"Then I'm challenging you to a duel. Tomorrow, in the park, dawn," I said with a smirk. "Bring a duel disc."_

_**HIKARI!** I yelled._

_Nani? I'm up, I'm up, I'm up! she said quickly, jerking awake._

**_Aibou, you're going to be late to your duel,_**_ I said calmly._

_"Gomen, I wasn't payin' attention," I apologized, brushing myself off._

_"Sore de kamaimasen," a familiar voice replied._

_"Jou?" I asked, looking up._

Translations from Japanese:

Chotto matsu - Wait a minute

Hikari - light

Reviews are really nice, minna-san! Leave them at the door, (readers move toward door) and don't forget to come back for the next exciting (honest!) installment of (dramatic pause, fanfare) My Pain is Your Pleasure! Ja ne! Oh, wait, I've got a special treat for all you nice peoples out there who--

Terri: (raises eyebrow) "Peoples?"

KO: Yeah, peoples! Like I was saying, I've got a special treat for all you nice peoples who appreciate good humor! I would post it separately, but I already know won't let me, so I've got a top ten list for you!

Terri: With comments from yours truly! (bows)

KO: -.-' Yeah, anyway, you know all those "You know you've been watching too much DBZ when...." lists? Well...

You Know You've Been Watching Too Much Yu-Gi-Oh! When....

10. You dye your hair 3 different colors, spike it out in different directions, get purple contacts, and call your friends Jou, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou. **(Terri: It's not like I planned it, and the hair and eyes were a freak accident!)**

9. You dye a taller friend's hair 3 different colors, spike it out in different directions, insist that he wear purple contacts and the same clothes as you, call him Yami, and have him handle all your fights. **(Terri: Okay, that's cold; you make it seem like Yugi's a total wimp....)**

8. You gouge out 1 eye, replace it with a pressure-sensitive flashlight, and go around saying, "Behold the power of my Millennium Eye!" **(Terri: Don't forget being a girly-man!)**

7. (girls only) You spend your time writing and memorizing friendship speeches to recite when your friends are in trouble. (I'm _not_ an Anzu hater/basher, I just like to make fun of people!) **(Terri: I can vouch for her, she's evil! Not Anzu, KO!)**

6. (dub only) You talk with a Brooklyn accent and leave the last syllable off of your best friend's name. **(Terri: Once again, that's cold....)**

5. You dye your hair bright blue, keep it in a bowl cut, talk with a lisp, and develop an unhealthy obsession for bugs. **(Terri: I don't even want to _know_ about this guy....)**

4. In addition to the Heart of the Cards, you also believe in the Liver, Kidney, and Pancreas of the Cards. **(Terri: Okay, that's just disturbing....)**

3. When someone points a gun at you, instead of dodging, you throw trading cards at the barrel of the gun, hoping to jam it. **(Terri: Once again, I don't want to know....)**

2. You find someone who looks just like you, wear identical green and orange outfits, tattoo Japanese symbols on your foreheads, and alternate speaking in rhyme. **(Terri: See above comment.)**

And the #1 sign you've been watching too much Yu-Gi-Oh! is....

You don't find anything on this list strange or have actually DONE anything on this list. **(Terri: I said the hair thing wasn't my idea!)**

KO: -.-' Yeah, anyway, R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6 Mysterious Partners and Bitte...

A/N: KO here with another installment of MPYP!

Terri: (flatly) Yay.

KO: Oh, be quiet! Well, I'm gonna be short and sweet this time--

Terri: For once. (WHACK!) OW!

KO: Anyway, on to review responses!

crazed fanatic anime fan: I'm glad you liked the Jou/Anzu fight! I thought it'd be funny!

Terri: You wouldn't think it was if you'd been there....

KO: Well, she wasn't, so she can like it! Hopefully everyone else found the top ten list funny, too! BTW, though, she didn't win; it was a draw, remember? Well, on with the chapter!

Chapter 6 - Mysterious Partners and Bitter Rivals

****

I wish Shadi had told me this tiara came with a parasite, I muttered.

**"Parasite?" Hikari, I am here to help you,** Sybil replied, sounding offended.

I feel like my mind's been split in two, and this is supposed to help me?

**Technically, your mind _has_ been split in order to allow us to communicate like this.**

So that's why that tiara felt like it was burning into my head? I asked.

**I…apologize; had I known that forming our link would be so painful to you, I would not have formed it, **she said slowly.

Iie, I can handle the pain, I just want an explanation, I said, shaking my head mentally. For one thing, _how_ did you take over my body?

**Because we both inhabit the same body, either of us can take control at will. When I am in control, I have certain powers that can be used in a Shadow Game; however, if you are ever challenged to one, you must let me take over.**

Dôshite? What's a Shadow Game?

With a sigh, she said, **It…will be difficult to explain. Before my brother and I were born, our father created the Shadow Games as a means of entertainment for pharaohs and nobles. However, by the time Yami came to the throne, the Shadow Games had escalated from a mere game into a war. The entire known world was in peril until Yami sealed the Games into the Millennium Items. What he did not know was that the Item holders' souls, including his own, would be locked away with the Shadow Games. As the next of kin, I had to take the throne. I reigned for a short time until I was attacked by a treasonous priestess using creatures from the Shadow Games, the creatures you call Duel Monsters. I managed to escape with my life, but it was then that I realized that not all of the magic had been sealed away; most, but not all. Because of this, I was forced to create a new set of Millennium Items, the Neo Millennium Items. I trained for several years with my Millennium Tiara, honing its powers until I became powerful enough to challenge her to a final Shadow Game. This time I won, so I banished her to the Shadow Realm. Then I was finally able to lock the Shadow Games away for good, sealing myself away as well. What has happened since then, I do not know.**

Wow! Well, can I have my body back? This is kinda weird.

**Very well,** she said with a laugh. **If you ever require my aid, simply call and relinquish control to me. **At this point, I regained control of my body.

"I have a feeling I'll never get used to that," I said, shuddering, then blinking. "Wow, my nose doesn't hurt anymore!" Looking back at the shield, I added, "I'm...healed?! It's--it's like I never got hit!"

**"Hit?" Aibou, who hit you?!** Sybil demanded in my head.

Meg Grayson, my adoptive "mother," I spat. I swear, sometimes I think she only adopted me to use as a punching bag! You don't have to worry about her; I finally ran away.

**What do you mean, "finally?" How long did you live like that, hikari?**

I'd say about 11 years.****

**Eleven years?! Aibou, why didn't you run away earlier?!** she asked, sounding horrified.

Oh, I tried, Sybil, believe me, I did! I moaned. Every time I'd try, she'd catch me before I could get out of town! See these scars? I asked, looking down at my wrists. These are from some of my earlier escape attempts, all failed.

**Fortunately,** she snorted. Sighing, she continued. **Hikari, suicide is no way to escape anything. What could she possibly have done to you to drive you to suicide attempts?**

I was hoping you wouldn't ask that, I replied evasively.

**Some things are unavoidable, aibou,** she said sternly. **Something like this falls into that category. Onegai, tell me, hikari!**

All right, I'll tell you, but I can guarantee you won't like it. When I began my story, I was completely unaware of Shadi returning us to Domino.

About an hour later (A/N: I really hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I did writing it, which was a lot!)

"Oi, Yugi, thanks again for letting me use your shower!" I called over what sounded like a fight downstairs.

"I told you, Kaiba, I didn't do anything! I've been inside almost all day!" I heard him yell.

_Wow, Yugi yelling,_ I thought. _There's something you don't see every day…._

"**Tawagoto**! Hair like _that _doesn't run in _too_ many families!" a second, harsher voice snapped. I ran downstairs to see a tall brunette pointing violently at Yugi's hair. (A/N: I really looked forward to the hair line!)

"You! You're the creep I fell on!"

"You're the **gaki** who fell on me and threw out my shoulder!"

"What did you just call me?!" I demanded, nearly jumping into the air.

"You heard me, gaki!"

"Ya know, I was gonna compliment you on your duel discs... but now I think I'm just gonna give you a black eye to go with that shoulder, which by the way, is nothing compared to the concussion you nearly gave me with that damn briefcase," I growled, rolling up one sleeve.

"I don't think you could reach me _to_ hit me," he replied with a smirk.

"Wanna bet? I'll have you know, I am a black belt in judo, and I fight dirty to boot. I may not be able to reach you, but I can _damn sure_ bring you within reach!"

"Terri, you're not the only one who fights dirty," Yugi said quietly.

"You stay out of this!" Kaiba snapped.

_"You_ leave him alone! You started this!" I retorted.

"You were the one that fell on me!"

"From half a mile up, at about 30 feet per second, _half-conscious!_ **Baka**! What the _hell_ was I supposed to do, steer?! Pull a parachute out of thin air?! SPROUT WINGS?! Let me know when I start gettin' close!"

"All right, granted, maybe you couldn't help where you fell--"

_"'Maybe,'_ he says," I cut in, rolling my eyes.

"But as for the black eye, try it," he finished, smirking once again.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is if you take it as one."

"Well, I take it as one," I replied, closing my eyes and managing a grin. (A/N: A grin as in, "I'm really P.O.'ed now and you're gonna get it!") "And you just lit a short fuse to one hell of an explosion!" I yelled, driving a fist into his stomach. When he doubled over, I caught him in the eye with an uppercut. "Your eye should be nice and dark in a couple of hours. When I tell someone I'm gonna give 'em a black eye, more often than not they end up with a black eye, so don't think I can't or won't back up what I say."

"Do you have any idea who you just punched?" he asked, clutching his stomach with one hand.

"I know one name and an invention. Other than that, I don't believe I expressed an interest," I snapped with my hands on my hips.

"Here it comes," Yugi muttered, slapping his forehead.

"I said stay out of this! I am Kaiba Seto, owner and CEO of KaibaCorp!"

"Well, Kaiba Seto, owner and CEO of KaibaCorp, that introduction would be so much more impressive if I actually gave a damn! I can't help but wonder if you're as good at dueling as you are at bragging, though," I thought aloud.

_"You're_ challenging _me_ to a duel?" he asked, seeming to choke back a laugh.

"Iie," I started to say, but reconsidered and replied, "That depends; how good are you?"

"Better than you are at fighting."

"Then I'm challenging you to a duel. Tomorrow, in the park, dawn," I said with a smirk. "Bring a duel disc."

"Dawn?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's too late to have it tonight, and it _is_ a _duel_. See ya tomorrow!" I said cheerfully. "Oi, Yugi, you know any good hotels I can check into for tonight?"

"Well, Domino's not really that great about its hotels, but you can stay in our guest room."

"I--I couldn't."

"**Dôshite iya na no**?"

"Well, you already saved my life; I could easily have bled to death on that sidewalk. You don't have to put me up for the night, too," I protested. "Besides, I can more than afford a hotel. I cleaned out Meg's bank account as I was leaving town."

"You did _what?!"_ he cried, eyes wide. (A/N: More so than usual....Man, you'd think his eyes would just pop out of his head....)

"I cleaned out her bank account," I repeated.

"In other words you stole all her money," he said accusingly.

"Yugi, she stole 11 years of my life! No amount of money, not even the several hundred thousand she had, can pay for that! Besides, a large amount of it should've been mine to begin with, my parents' life insurance! I took what was mine, and what wasn't she deserved to lose! If you'd been in my position, if you'd known Meg Grayson, you'd agree with me, Yugi, I know you would! If I'd given her all of what she deserved, she'd probably be dead right now."

**She _would_ be if I had had anything to do with it,** Sybil muttered darkly.

I told you, you don't have to worry about her, I replied.

The next morning

Sybil's POV

The next morning, I awoke early, as I always did, to find Terri still asleep. _She makes a challenge for dawn in a place she's never been, and then oversleeps,_ I thought, shaking my head. _She shouldn't have stayed up so late working on her deck._** Hikari!** I called. I waited for a response and got none. **Hikari!** I called again, a little louder this time. **Aibou, you'll be late!** Again, I got no answer. **Terri!** _Give me strength, Ra,_ I prayed silently. _Something tells me this will be a long day...._ **HIKARI!** I yelled.

Nani? I'm up, I'm, up, I'm up! she said quickly, jerking awake.

**Aibou, you're going to be late to your duel,** I said calmly.

Aah! **Kuso!** she cried mentally.

**Hikari!** I said reproachfully. **Is language like that really necessary?**

In this case…hai! she replied frantically rushing around her room. **Chikushô!** Gomen, Yugi, but where the hell did you put my clothes? she muttered.

**Hikari, you are gong to make me sick if you keep running around in circles like this!** I snapped.

Right, gomen, she said, suddenly standing still.

_Three…two…one,_ I thought, sighing.

But I'm late! she yelled, practically flying into the bathroom. "I forgot I never moved them outta here," she muttered, sweatdropping.

**Aibou, I'm beginning to doubt your sanity,** I said, nearly falling over in surprise.

Well, A) you're here to help me, not doubt my sanity, B) I doubt my _own_ sanity too much for _you_ to start, and C) I always get like this when I'm running late.

**"Always?"** I repeated, feeling myself go pale. (A/N: So what if she's a spirit; who says spirits can't go pale? It could just be a psychological thing instead of involving bloo...….)

Well, not always, I guess, she replied, pulling a shirt over her head. Only if it's important. She ran downstairs, strapped a duel disc from the shop onto her arm, and quickly scrawled a note out, leaving it on the kitchen table.

"Hikari," I called before she left, appearing in spirit form to try to read the note.

"Yah! I can see you!" she yelped.

"Spirit form," I explained. "Terri--"

"I thought you just took over my body for that!"

"This was faster. Aibou, your note is illegible. Nobody will be able to read this; _I_ can barely read it, and _I_ know what it says! I would suggest _calmly_ rewriting it."

"Right," she sighed, rewriting the note at a considerably slower pace, allowing me to successfully read it. It said:

"Yugi-

Went 2 duel Kaiba; B back soon. Borrowed a duel disc, hope U don't mind.

-Terri .

P.S. Thanks again 4 the room! IOU 1!"

"Aibou," I said with a grin as she tried to exit again.

"What now?" she said impatiently.

"Your deck would be infinitely useful in a duel." She growled and headed back up the stairs (A/N: Evil stairs of fitness! hisses), swearing softly the entire way. "She hurries too much," I said, shaking my head with a laugh.

"Okay, I think I've got everything now. At least I hope so; at this rate he'll be gone before I get there!"

**Then we had better hurry up,** I said, returning to my soul room inside the Tiara.

"Right," she replied, finally dashing out the door.

Terri's POV

I darted out of the shop, took a right, and ran headlong into someone, sending us both sprawling on the pavement. "Gomen, I wasn't payin' attention," I apologized, brushing myself off.

"Sore de kamaimasen," a familiar voice replied.

"Jou?" I asked, looking up. He only grinned in response, extending a hand and helping me up. "Dômo," I said quietly, feeling my heart skip a beat. (A/N: And thus enters the romance.... gets hit in the head by Terri . Nyaaaaaaa....)

**Why the reaction, aibou?** Sybil asked. **You act...as if....** She trailed off.

Well? I act as if...? I repeated questioningly. Instead of answering, she began to laugh through our mental link. What's so funny?

"Ano, Terri? Somethin' wrong?" Jou asked.

"I wouldn't know; Sybil isn't cooperating," I growled.

"Ano, who's Sybil?" he asked.

"Can I explain on the way to the park? I'm runnin' seriously late to a duel!" I cried, running off again.

"Oi, Terri!" he called. "The park's the other way!"

**Shimatta!** At this rate the **kôno yar**'s gonna lose his already thin patience and leave before I get a chance to thrash 'im!" I growled, stalking off in the opposite direction.

"Chotto matsu, 'kôno yarô?' 'Thin patience?' You're duelin' Kaiba?!" he asked incredulously.

"Hai, how'd you know?"

"Well, you gave me a perfect description of 'is personality, if you can call it that."

"So he's got such a bad reputation you can recognize 'im from that?"

"Not so much a public rep, but for those of us who have the _'pleasure'_ of knowin' 'im, hai, he's a grade-A **kusotarre**."

"Really? Well, if I don't meet up with 'im, I'll never get a chance to show him why you don't insult Terri Allen; if he learns his lesson, I might not have to give him _another_ black eye," I smirked.

"You gave _Kaiba_ a black eye?"

"The **shiseiji** shouldn't have ticked me off," I said dismissively, shrugging.

"That ain't what I meant! Kaiba's like six foot three, and you're a few inches taller than Yugi! How'd you manage to give _Kaiba_ a black eye?!"

"Well, I got him in the stomach first, then hit him in the eye when he doubled over. I tried to warn him I was a black belt in judo _and_ I fight dirty, but he kept tickin' me off, so…do the math, one highly obnoxious Kaiba Seto plus one highly volatile Terri Allen equals one black eye."

"Man, Kaiba with a black eye! This I gotta see!" he said with what I later learned was his trademark grin, running off and leaving me behind.

"Jonouchi!" I called, taking off after him. "Will you wait for me?! I don't know the way!"

"Gomen," he laughed, turning back, grabbing my wrist, and practically dragging me down the sidewalk.

"Jou, I need that arm to duel with! I can't very well put Kaiba in his place with one arm, so kindly leave it attached!" I said with a laugh. So, Sybil, were you planning on telling me what was so funny back there?

**You seem to have taken a liking to him,** she said.

Jou? Well, duh! He's my friend; what's so funny about that?****

**That wasn't what I meant,** she replied, laughing once again.

Then what _did_ you...._Jôdan ja nai!_ I yelled mentally.

A/N: Well, another chapter done! I can't believe it's going to fast!

Terri: Good, that's that much less time I have to spend with you.

KO: Don't forget this is only part one of at least a trilogy....

Terri: -.- Crap. Hey, don't you have another reader quiz?

KO: Oh, right! QUIZ TIME!

Terri: o.o hands over ears Did you have to yell?

KO: Yes! .

Terri: facevaults -.-' Just because I can't hear her doesn't mean I can't tell from her expression that she said yes. reads what KO said I knew it. blinks I can hear again! happy dance

KO: Anyway, like I said, QUI--

Terri: quickly covers KO's mouth :-o No. Yelling!

KO: Fine. pouts Party pooper. Well, it's quiz time, so who do you think will win this duel, Terri or Kaiba? Just like last time, leave your votes in a review! This time, I'm gonna remember not to give it away in the preview! -.- (thinking) I-hope-I-hope-I-hope-I-hope....

Preview and Summary of Chapter 7 - The Newcomer vs. the Champ:

Terri: Next time on MPYP, the long-awaited duel between yours truly and Kaiba begins! Man, you oughta see the look on his face when he sees what card I've got in my deck! (semi-evil grin) Too bad it's a fanfiction and not the real show....

Kaiba: I still think it's fake....

Terri: What are you doing here?

Kaiba: (points at KO) Ask her.

Terri: (shrugs, turns to KO) What is he doing here?

KO: I…thought you'd enjoy the company?

Terri: -.-' (to Kaiba) You, go away.

Kaiba: (shrugs, leaves) I've got work to do anyway….

Terri: (under her breath) Doesn't he always? (to KO) You, never do that again.

KO: Yes, ma'am! (runs)

**Preview of Chapter 7:**

_"You know, if you want to be taken seriously," he smirked, standing up, "next time you make a challenge, be on time."_

_"Gomen," I replied lightly. "I was working on the best strategy with which to properly kick your ass; when you've got so many to choose from, it takes awhile to pick."_

_"Do you have any idea what you're up against?"_

_"One hell of a duelist, if you can back up your bragging."_

_"I happen to be world champion at Duel Monsters. Do you really think you can win?"_

_"I never cared much about titles when it comes to dueling, but like I said, if you _can_ back up your bragging then I'm in trouble."_

_**Hikari, do you need me to take over?**_

****_Iie, I think I've still got it covered. Unless he can pull another one like that, which I doubt he can, I shouldn't have too much trouble._

_"Now, you thought you were having trouble with one Blue-Eyes?" he sneered. "Try two!"_

_Well, I guess I spoke too soon, nç? I said, laughing sardonically. "You really think you've got me beat, don't you? I could handle your first Blue-Eyes; what makes you think I can't handle these two?"_

_"I can tell one wasn't too much of a challenge for your powered-up Cosmo Queen, and combined with your Skull Dragon, even my other two aren't much of a match, but combined into one ultimate creature, you don't stand a chance. I play the magic card Monster Reborn, bringing my first dragon back from the Graveyard, and then I'll use Polymerization to fuse all three into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"_

_Okay, now I might be in over my head. Care to take over?****_

**_All right._**

****

Translations from Japanese:

Tawagoto - Bullshit

Gaki - Kid; brat (in this case the latter)

Baka - Idiot

Dôshite iya na no - Why not

Kuso - Shit

Chikushô - Damn it

Shimatta - Damn!

Kôno yarô - Son of a bitch

Kusotarre - Asshole

Shiseiji - Bastard

Jôdan ja nai - You can't be serious!; you have _got_ to be kidding me! (again, in this case the latter)

KO: Ooh, foul-mouthed people, aren't they? At least in this chapter....

Terri: Well, duh! You wrote it!

KO: Yeah, there's always that!

Terri: (facevaults) -.-' You, KO, are insane.

KO: Well, it's like I say, "There's a fine line between genius and insanity, and you can't have one without the other."

Terri: Well, I believe it can, and you're living proof!

KO: Oh, such hurtful words!

Terri: I never sugarcoat anything, KO, you know that.

KO: (sighs, shakes head) Good OC's are so hard to find these days....Review please!


	7. Chapter 7 The Newcomer vs the Champion

A/N: It's time for the next exciting episode-chapter-thingy of MPYP! (cheering) Thank you, thank you! (bows) (cheering stops abruptly)

Terri: (walks in holding a tape recorder, raises eyebrow)

KO: Eheheheh…oopsie?

Terri: -.-' Just get to the review responses so you can start the chapter.

KO: Pushy, pushy, pushy....Anyway, before I get to review responses, I want to say I'm gonna try and be less confusing in the duels, and let you know what's in the players' hands and what cards they lay down; if I do leave a card out, it's more than likely to build suspense. Now that that's over, review responses!

Possumz: I'm glad you thought it was so funny! I had fun writing the fight between Terri and Kaiba! (evil grin) The morning preparation scene, too! And Terri wasn't really making fun of Yugi, since she's not much taller than he is, just pointing out a fact, but I still thought it'd be funny, so I put it in!

Akina Tori: Me so happy you like! You're not a baka…AOL's a baka! Subliminal message of the day/update/thingy: blame AOL! For example: "I got beat up at school today! It's all AOL's fault!"

Terri: You know that won't do any good....

KO: Oh, well! I'm really flattered you like my story! BTW, when're you gonna update your "choose your own adventure" story? I love it!

Queen of Faeries1: Well, let me apologize in advance, 'cause Kaiba's not gonna be a good guy...at least not immediately! I'm still debating on whether he completely hates Terri permanently--

Terri: -.-' Gee, thanks....

KO: (glares at Terri) _Or _eventually becomes a good guy, but you and my other reviewers can help me out! (hint, hint) Anyway, I'm glad you think it's funny, although it was originally supposed to be a lot more angsty than it is now, with very little humor, some romance, and a bunch of act.-adv., but I'm just not that great at writing angst, it always seems to turn out funny, although I suck at humor, too....Anyway, I try to give all my stories plots, otherwise it's just not as much fun to read....Well, I'm glad you like it! Sorry for the holdup in updates! I got grounded off the computer! (sniffles)

Sorceress Vanessa: Me so happy you reviewed again!

Terri: You just got complimented on your use of grammar, and now you're saying, "Me so happy?"

KO: (crosses arms, nods) Yes, because ME SO HAPPY! Thankies for the good luckiers!

Terri: Egad, you're all insane....

KO: I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it!

Terri: That's what I'm afraid of....

KO: Well, now that that's out of the way (not that I don't like reviews), on to the chapter! One more thing, the chapter and the preview will have some inconsistencies in some places, and I apologize in advance! I didn't have access to the computer (which had the preview) when I was working on the written copy (which doesn't have the preview)! Me so sorry! Another thing, I just noticed I said Terri "scrawled a not out" instead of a note....KO no baka....Sorry again! One final thing! (readers groan impatiently) I'm sorry, but I felt I had to let you guys know! This story takes place between Duelist Kingdom and the incident with Otogi. I was gonna have Terri arrive _immediately_ after Duelist Kingdom so she'd be around for the duel against Rebecca (I had some things I felt needed to be said to her, like "learn some respect, you brat," etc.) and the VR game incident, but I couldn't figure out where I'd put Terri in…. Anyway, on with the fic!

**Chapter 7 - The Newcomer vs. the Champ******

"And that's all I know about Sybil," I said a few minutes later. (A/N: I didn't feel like rewriting the whole story, so I just skipped to after Terri explains everything.)

"She didn't tell ya anything else?"

"Well, 3000 years would tend to wear on _your_ memory too, nç? Yami lost _most_ of _his_ memories."

"I still got a hard time believin' he's got a sister."

_"I've_ still got a hard time believin' that that sister lives in my head!"

"Okay," he said, shaking his head, "let's move on to a less confusin' topic."

"Good idea."

"I got one; no offense or anything, but what the hell were you thinkin', challengin' Kaiba to a duel?! He's the world champ at Duel Monsters!"

"Not bad. Is he as good as Yugi? If not, I'll withdraw my challenge; Yugi's the first duelist who's given me a challenge in years."

"Let me repeat myself: he's the world champ."

"Then he should be a pretty good challenge."

"Just how long have you been duelin'?"

"About eight years."

"Shimatta! That's impressive, but I think he's still been duelin' longer."

"Kuso," I said under my breath. "Okay, someone needs a hobby!"

"This _is_ his hobby; he likes to find duelists weaker'n he is an' pound 'em in to the dirt!"

"'Weaker?' Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said, slightly miffed.

"That wasn't what I meant!" he responded, waving his arms wildly.

"That was what you said," I replied, pretending to pout.

"So, the mutt's taken to picking on kittens?" an all-too-familiar voice sneered. "That's an all-time low."

**Jama shinaide**kisama! I spat, glaring at him. "What the hell is the idea callin' me a kitten?! By the way, Jou, why did he call you a mutt?"

"Long story," he sighed.

"Ah. So, how long have _you_ been here?" I asked, scowling at Kaiba.

"About an hour," he replied, coolly, checking his watch.

"Nani?! I _couldn't_ have been runnin' that late! Jou, what time is it?"

"Quarter to seven."

"Shimatta!" I muttered under my breath. "Well, better late than never, I guess. Fire up that duel disc and get ready to be humiliated!"

"You know, if you want to be taken seriously," he smirked, standing up, "next time you make a challenge, be on time."

"Gomen," I replied lightly. "I was working on the best strategy with which to properly kick your ass; when you've got so many to choose from, it takes awhile to pick."

"Do you have any idea what you're up against?"

"One hell of a duelist, if you can back up your bragging."

"I happen to be world champion at Duel Monsters. Do you really think you can win?"

"I never cared much about titles when it comes to dueling, but like I said, if you _can_ back up your bragging then I'm in trouble."

"Care to back out and save yourself the humiliation?"

"'Humiliation?!'" I laughed. "I never even said I'd _lose,_ let alone be _humiliated!_ What I said was I'd be in trouble! Being in trouble and losing are two _entirely_ different things! Now, I'll tell you the same thing I told Yugi before I dueled him--to a draw, I might add--I never lose."

"Well, a draw isn't exactly a win," he said, beginning to shuffle his deck.

"Last time I checked, it wasn't a loss either," I retorted, shuffling my own, "so I can still say that in my almost eight years dueling, I've never lost a duel, and I don't plan on losing one now, especially not to you! Enough talk and let's duel, 8000 Life Points!"

"Terri!" Jou called. "Lemme warn ya, Yugi only beat 'im by drawin' Exodia!"

"Jôdan ja nai! He had to draw Exodia? Whoa, you must live up to your title!" I said to Kaiba. (A/N: Yes, she's actually paying him a compliment, but that's only in anticipation of a good match.) "The more I hear, the more I want to hurry up and start this duel! Come on, like I said, 8000 Life Points!"

"Of course I live up to my title!" he snapped. "What did you expect, an amateur?"

"If I thought you were an amateur, I wouldn't have made a challenge. I don't challenge _anyone_ I _know_ can't stand up to me! I hope you won't disappoint me."

"Call it in the air," he said shortly, pulling out a coin and flipping it.

"Tails."

Catching the coin and slapping it onto his hand, he replied, "Your choice, first or second?"

"Second," I responded after a pause. _That way I can figure out exactly what I'm up against and how to counter it._ I felt Sybil try to take over and quickly said, Iie, I want to do this by myself.

**Hikari, are you sure that's a wise decision? You heard Jou; even my brother was unable to defeat him without summoning Exodia.**

Well, I plan on proving it's possible!

"I summon the Hitotsu-me Giant in attack mode!"

"Oh, not bad!" I said, pretending to be surprised. (A/N: When she starts to talk again, picture her demeanor changing very abruptly from mock intimidation to a mixture of anger and cockiness between "with" and "Witty." If I do say so myself, it has a very nice effect if you can picture it as if it were an episode of the show, like a friend of mine said he could. Anyway, enough interrupting and rambling, back to the story! Readers: It's about time!) "I guess I can only counter with Witty Phantom, in attack mode! Show that giant why you don't mess around with Terri Allen!"

(A/N: Score: Kaiba - 7800, Terri - 8000)

"All right, way to show 'im who's boss!"

"I see the mutt came as a cheerleader," Kaiba sneered.

"You're just jealous 'cause _I've_ got someone who wants me to win," I shot back. "Now, I'll play one more card facedown and end my turn."

"You should've played a stronger monster, gaki," he replied, drawing a card. "Your--"

"If you don't quit callin' me 'gaki' you're gonna regret it!" I yelled. "My name ain't just for decoration!"

"As I said, _gaki,_ your--"

"At least call her by name, moneybags!" Jou yelled.

"Sore de kamaimasen," I responded. "If he insists on insulting me, I can always give him another black eye."

"For the last time, your not-so-Witty Phantom is vulnerable to an attack."

"From what? I don't see any other monsters," I said, frowning. "Granted, Witty Phantom's no Blue-Eyes, but you can't beat it with an empty playing field."

"Maybe not, but my Battle Ox can crush it!"

(A/N: Score: Kaiba - 7800, Terri - 7700)

"No big thing; you're only leadin' by 100 points," I shrugged.

"A hundred points you can't afford to lose against me," he retorted. "I'll end my turn by laying two cards facedown."

"Your feeble attempts to psyche me out aren't gonna work, Kaiba. I don't get afraid of a harmless card game, or the gamer, for that matter."

"There's mistake number one. You _should_ be afraid of _me."_

I merely scoffed and drew a card.

(A/N: Terri's hand: Princess of Tsurugi, Yami, Pot of Greed, Man-Eater Bug, Malevolent Nuzzler)

"I'll play one card facedown (Man-Eater Bug) in defense mode, then use Pot of Greed to draw two more!" I glanced down at the cards I drew, Waboku and Dragon Treasure. _Jeez, what's with all the Magic cards?_ I thought.

**They could be useful later,** Sybil said.

That's great, but I need something that could be useful _now,_ I replied. "I'll lay a second card facedown (Waboku) and end my turn."

"Your funeral," he shrugged.

"Is it?" I taunted. "Maybe I'm just luring you into a trap?" (A/N: No, that wasn't a typo; she was saying it as a question to keep him guessing.)

"If you are, I'm not falling for it. I'll switch Battle Ox to defense mode and end my turn."

"So, what made you so sure I didn't have Stop Defense or Defense Paralysis facedown?" I asked, drawing my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and smirking.

"Your expression. You were too calm to have had anything useful in your hand."

"Haven't you ever heard of a poker face?" I scowled.

"From what I've seen, I doubt you could keep a straight face even if you _did_ draw something helpful. Even Yugi's got his giveaways."

_I don't like this; he's figuring me out far too quickly,_ I thought, my scowl deepening. Instead of voicing my annoyance, though, I grinned and said, "Well, you're right; I never _can _keep a straight face when I get a good card. Call me cruel, but I want my opponents to know before I devastate them. First, I'll let you see my facedown card, Man-Eater Bug! However, I'll leave it in defense mode. Next, I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and I'll equip it with Dragon Treasure, then attack your Life Points directly!"

(A/N: Score: Kaiba - 5100, Terri - 7700)

**Well played, aibou,** Sybil commented.

Dômo, I responded. He needs to learn not to shoot his mouth off when he's dealing with me or he'll get humiliated; we're drawing a crowd, and he's losing.

**Be careful, hikari; something tells me he's been holding back. I sense much more potential hidden with him.**

Okay, I'll be on my toes.

**Would that not be uncomfortable?**

It's a figure of speech, Sybil, I replied, sweatdropping.

**I see.**

"Not a bad dragon, but it can't compare with a legendary one!" Kaiba sneered. "I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning attack!"

(A/N: Score: Kaiba - 5100, Terri - 7400)

_Why, that…that…kusotarre! He just_ toasted _my Red-Eyes!_ I thought angrily, glowering over at Kaiba.

"Not so confident anymore, nç?" he smirked.

"Where've I heard that before?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes, then grinning over at Jou, whom I noticed was talking to a pale white-haired boy. (A/N: Ryou finally makes his appearance! (hides from Ryou fangirls screaming about putting him in earlier))

Normal POV (a few minutes earlier)

"**Ohay**, Jou," Ryou called as he approached.

"Oi!" he called, a bit surprised by his friend's early hours. "What're you doin' out so early?"

"Would _you_ want to spend any more time with Bakura than you had to?" he replied with a grin.

"Good point; there is that whole 'turnin'-us-into-Duel-Monsters' thing," he responded, laughing.

"Haven't you ever heard of a poker face?" Terri snarled at Kaiba, off to the side.

"Who's the girl dueling Kaiba?" Ryou asked inquisitively.

"Her name's Terri Allen, and she's good. She dueled Yugi to a draw yesterday. We don't know where she came from, though."

"She dueled Yugi to a draw?!" he repeated, eyes widening.

_"And_ she's got a Millennium Item! Iie, matsu, what was it she called it?" Jou thought aloud. _"Neo_ Millennium Item! That was it!"

"She has a Neo Millennium Item? They were said to be the forgotten 'sister set' of sorts to the originals!"

"'Sister set,' nç? Funny you should put it that way," Jou snickered.

"How so?" Ryou asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Well, you know about Yami, right? The spirit in Yugi's puzzle?"

"Un, what about him?"

"Well, Terri's tiara has a spirit, too, and that spirit is Yami's sister! Goes by Sybil, if I remember right."

"Then I suppose it _is_ ironic that the Neo Items had been called the sister set of the originals!" Ryou laughed. "Let's just hope Sybil isn't anything like Bakura; the Neo Items are supposed to be more powerful than the originals."

"Un, hopefully Sybil ain't the psychotic 'take-over-the-world' kinda sister," Jou replied a bit nervously.

"She says she heard that and takes offense," Terri called.

"Yah! Gomen, gomen, gomen, I didn't mean it, don't hurt me!" he yelped, clasping his hands together above his head.

"Jou," she laughed, "will you get off your knees? You look ridiculous!"

"I'd say the mutt's where he belongs. Will you take your turn already?!" Kaiba snapped. "Not that it'll matter; nothing you draw can stand up to my dragon."

"On the contrary; if I draw the right monster, I've already got a Magic card that'll make it more than strong enough to handle even your Blue-Eyes."

"Prove it."

"With pleasure." She placed one hand over her deck in preparation to draw. _C'mon, cards, don't fail me now!_ she thought. _Perfect!_ "Cosmo Queen, attack mode! I'll also equip the Magic card I mentioned, Malevolent Nuzzler! It'll raise Cosmo queen's attack power by 700 points, right past that of your Blue-Eyes, to 3600! Now, Cosmo Queen, Comet Crush!"

(A/N: Score: Kaiba - 4500, Terri - 7400)

"I'll end my turn here without Setting anything. Your move," she said with a small smile and a piercing stare.

"You--you destroyed my Blue-Eyes!" he said, gaping.

"Your dragon was only slain to avenge mine."

"Hardly a fair trade," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

"If I were concerned with being fair, I never would've hit you, nor would I have challenged you to this duel. Take your turn," she said stonily.

Terri's POV

_What is_ with_ this guy? _I thought. _Normally I can tell exactly what my opponent's thinking, but he's completely unreadable!_****

**Having trouble, hikari?**

Iie, not just yet, I just.... I trailed off, sighing. Usually, the people I duel are like open books; I can tell exactly what they're thinking, what they're feeling. And then there's Kaiba. He masks his thoughts, his emotions, so well that it's like they're not even there; it's next to impossible to read him! You saw how reacted when I beat his Blue-Eyes; he seemed surprised that I had the cards, but there was absolutely no concern, no anger, nothing!****

**Some people make it a point to shut everything out. That way, they have fewer exploitable weaknesses.**

Well, I can say right now from personal experience it won't work.****

**Personal experience?**

Hai. I figured that if nobody knew what was closest to me, they'd think I was no fun to torment and occupy themselves with someone else. Instead, they just worked that much harder to push _my_ buttons.****

**Your...buttons?**

Getting on my nerves.****

**I see. Hikari, your modern language confuses me,** she sighed. (A/N: Poor Sybil!)

Just don't take everything so seriously, I said with a laugh.

"Are you even listening?"

"**Nannano**?" I growled.

"What can possibly be so fascinating about staring off into space? The duel could've been over by now!"

"I could tell you why I didn't hear you, but there's no way you'd believe me."

"Try me."

"Okay, I was talking to the spirit in this tiara," I replied, tapping it.

"If you don't consider me enough of a threat to take seriously, just tell me; you don't have to make things up, gaki."

"And if _you_ don't want that other black eye I offered earlier, just keep callin' me 'gaki.' You can't be much older than me anyway, so there's another reason for you to call me by name."

"He's only 16," Jou remarked. "An' last I heard, you were supposed to show a lady some respect! There's no excuse for that!"

"Un!" the white-haired boy next to him added.

"You two keep out of this! As for you," he said, glaring at me, "the move I made, that I'm telling you for the _fourth_ time, was De-Spell on your equip card and Lord of D. in defense mode, as well as a facedown card."

"All right, then," I replied, drawing a card.

(A/N: Terri's hand: Princess of Tsurugi, Yami, Graceful Charity)

"I'll play Graceful Charity and draw three cards," I announced. _Not the most _useful_ cards I could've asked for. What am I gonna do with Dragon Nails, Card Destruction, and Pot of Greed? Well, at least I can use one of 'em_…. "Pot of Greed will give me another two cards."

"Wrong cards making you nervous?"

"Annoyed," I corrected.

(A/N: Terri's hand: Princess of Tsurugi, Yami, Dragon Nails, Card Destruction, Gryphon Wing, Sparks)

I almost fell over in surprise when I saw my cards. _"Gryphon Wing?!" What the hell am I supposed to do with Gryphon Wing?! Seto Kaiba does _not_ look like the type to use Harpie's Feather Duster! Why did I even have this in my deck?_ "I'll play a field Magic card, Yami, then use Card Destruction." I noticed his eyes widen as he growled and discarded his hand. "Nani? Did you have to ditch something useful?" I mocked, drawing four new cards.

(A/N: Terri's hand: Mirror Force, Magician of Faith, Monster Reborn (will ya look at all the M's....), Copycat)

"I'll lay one card facedown (Mirror Force) and end my turn without launching an attack. I've got no way of knowing what that facedown card is."

"Well, you Card Destruction didn't seem to help _you_ much, but it did me a world of good. I play The Flute of Summoning Dragon to call two more dragons to the field!"

"He's tryin' to get his other Blue-Eyes onto the field!" Jou called.

"'Other Blue-Eyes?' He's got more than one?"

"He's actually got three. Better watch out if he draws Monster Reborn!"

"I already did," he smirked, holding it out. "Now, you thought _one_ Blue-Eyes was bad? Try three of them combined into one all-powerful creature! With Polymerization, I combine all three into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Neutron Blast!"

(A/N: Score: Kaiba - 4500, Terri - 6200)

_How the _hell_ did he manage that?!_ I thought, shock mixing with fury. _I had him on the run, almost 3000 points behind, and he pulls a kick-ass hand like that! _"I'll say what I was thinking: how in the _hell_ did you manage a hand like that?!" I demanded.

"Luck of the draw."

"Well, I can't say I believe you, but I won't argue with you, only because I trust you have enough of a sense of honor not to cheat."

**Do you need me to take over now, hikari?**

I can't believe I'm saying this, but…hai, I sighed with resignation. I really wanted to beat him myself, but if he pulls another move like that, I'll _really_ be in over my head.****

**Very well,** she responded.

Normal POV

The Millennium Tiara began to glow, then flashed a brilliant gold. The light seemed to hang in the air for a split second, "fell" in a ring around Terri's feet, then flared back up in a column. When it faded, Sybil stood where Terri once had. She looked remarkably like her hikari (A/N: Here you see my ability to state the glaringly obvious....-.-'); the main differences were that her eyes were a bit narrower and much colder and she carried herself more proudly, almost haughtily.

"Done with the light show, gaki?" Kaiba asked, dropping the arm he had used to shield his eyes.

"'Gaki?' Hardly. You had better find something else to call me; I have been trapped inside the Tiara alone for 3000 years."

"You really expect me to believe all this magic nonsense?"

"Iie, I expect you to believe the truth. I do not reveal my past for entertainment."

"It's a good thing; you'd have failed there, too."

"Tread lightly, Kaiba, or you may find, shall we say, _unfavorable_ consequences," she warned, narrowing her eyes. "My intent is to duel you, not amuse you."

"Well, at the moment you're doing neither; take your turn!"

"As you wish," she said shortly.

Well, it's not hard to believe you and Yami are related; you act just like him in a duel.****

**What did you expect? He _is_ my twin.**

Your twin? I guess that makes sense, Terri replied, shrugging mentally. You look it, if nothing else.

"Take your turn already!" Kaiba snapped. "Next time, I'll take a more physical approach (A/N: Not that way, hentai readers!) to getting your attention," he growled, clenching a fist. (A/N: See? Just good clean violence!)

"Is that a threat?" Sybil snarled. (A/N: Ooh, he's flirting with death, making Sybil mad....Okay, I'll shut up now! )

"Bravo! You and the gaki _must_ be separate people; whoever _you_ are, you're not a complete baka, unlike the gaki."

"I'll answer your comments in order," Sybil seethed. "Of _course_ Terri and I are separate people; my name is Sybil; finally, threats and insults to my aibou will not go unpunished. Now, I think I've given you fair enough warning, so as I said, tread lightly." (A/N: I will NOT put yaoi/yuri in here! I HATE yaoi/yuri! She's just saying that in more of a sisterly sense of protectiveness!)

If he still doesn't believe us, point out the height difference of the difference in patience, Terri growled.

**He should have the common sense to be able to tell us apart on his own.**

_Should,_ but then again, I _should_ refrain from fighting to solve my problems, she retorted. You got any ideas about that overgrown lizard?****

**Not at the moment, but this card may buy us some time. **"I'll use a Magic card to fend you off for a bit."

"No card you play can 'fend off' my dragon!"

"Really? What about this one? I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

"How did you manage to draw that card?"

"As you would put it, 'luck of the draw,'" Sybil replied coolly. "Your turn; I have no other move."

"I'll pass this turn. That's one."

"All right." _Summoned Skull? This is nowhere near powerful enough to stand up to that dragon!_ "I pass as well."

"Defeat finally sinking into that thick skull of yours?"

"By no means. In case the fact has escaped your notice, I still have the lead. Make your move," she said icily.

"I don't think so; I pass again. Two."

"'Your funeral,' as you would say. So that you know, your attempts to intimidate me are in vain; I've figured you out, and denying anything I say would be fruitless when speaking to one with the ability to read minds."

"Nani?! You read minds? You're no better than Pegasus!"

"I do not know of whom you speak, but I can assure you, I have not been using my abilities to cheat. I have no need to; I have been around since before the game was called Duel Monsters. I know almost everything about the game."

"Then you know that my dragon is the strongest creature _in_ the game (A/N: I think! Let me know if I'm wrong! I'm not counting the Five God Dragon from the VR game!) next to Exodia."

"True," she admitted, "your dragon is powerful, but nothing is without its weaknesses, and I intend to find and exploit every one of them." _But not with this card!_ she added silently, looking at her newly drawn card, Negate. "One facedown card (Negate) ends my turn."

"Then I take it you didn't draw anything useful," Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Iie, it was useful, just not exactly what I was looking for. However, it _is_ a trap, as are the other two, so be wary of attacking."

"That's a good bluff," he scoffed.

"Is it?" Sybil retorted. "How sure of yourself are you? No matter; you should find out after your next turn when the remaining swords vanish. Then, when you can attack, you can call my bluff, if in fact I _am_ bluffing."

"Big words for someone with only a Man-Eater Bug on the field."

"You've forgotten my traps already? I only just told you about them!"

"I'll pass this third turn, too, and attack that much sooner."

"So you say," she responded calmly, drawing another card (Polymerization). _Useless!_

Iie, that's just what we need! Terri cried excitedly.

**Are you sure, aibou?** Sybil asked skeptically.

Hai! First, play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red-Eyes! she instructed.

**All right, hikari; I hope you know what you're doing,** she said hesitantly. "I'll use Monster Reborn to summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon back from the Graveyard!"

"What do you think that'll do to _my _dragon?" Kaiba laughed.

That isn't our only move, and if he knew what I had planned, he'd have a little more humility, I think.

"I'm not done yet, Kaiba!" **Now, what ****_are_ you planning?**

For your second move, lay down Summoned Skull in attack mode and fuse it with my Red-Eyes!

"Summoned Skull, attack mode! As a follow-up, I play Polymerization to combine them into the Red-Eyes Black Skull Dragon!"

Next, use Copycat to imitate Graceful Charity, Set Magician of Faith, and then end our turn.

**I see.** "I play Copycat to imitate any card either of us has played, and I choose Graceful Charity!"

(A/N: Terri/Sybil's hand: Magician of Faith, Ryoku, Seven Tools of the Bandit, Harpie's Brother)

**This should be useful, nç?** Sybil asked, referring to Seven Tools.

Hai, we'd better Set it, too, just in case.

**Right.** "I'll Set two more cards (Magician of Faith, Seven Tools) and end my turn."

"Your final turn! Even your strongest creature's no match for mine! (A/N: Arrogant, isn't he?) Neutron Blast!"

"I told you I had set traps for you, and you ignored me. So, I activate one now! Mirror Force!"

"Negate," he growled as the attack canceled out just before connecting. Seeing Sybil narrow her eyes, he smirked, "Come now, you didn't think I'd really leave such an omnipotent creature unprotected, did you?"

He sure likes his dragons, nç? Terri asked dryly.

**To put it mildly.** "Finish your turn."

"That ends it."

"All right," Sybil replied, her scowl abruptly changing into a vicious smirk. (A/N: O.O Yipe! It's the yami-smirk of doom! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEE! However, picture it like more of a Bakura-type yami-smirk than a Yami-type yami-smirk. Did that even make sense? (scratches head, shrugs)) "I'll play a Magic card as my turn, but because that card will automatically end my turn, I first summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Impossible! There are only four copies of that card in the world; I own three, and the fourth was destroyed!"

"By you?" she accused, narrowing her eyes again. (A/N: O.O Eep! Now Kaiba's got to deal with patented Chick Glare #28! To make matters worse--or better, whoever you like more--she's had 3000 years to work on it!)

"What makes you think that?"

"There is no need to get defensive, nor to try deceiving me; I can read your every thought. I know you destroyed the card. You need not have worried about it being used against you; Yugi's ojîsan has retired from dueling, and Yugi himself was unknown of as a duelist at that point. As for how Terri got the card, you would have to ask her herself."

"Oh, I plan to," he snarled, voice dripping venom. (A/N: O.O Not good! I think that's patented Kaiba Glare #62!)

"After the duel. Terri has asked that I aid her in dispatching your dragon. I play the Magic card Ryoku!"

"Ryoku?!" he repeated in shock.

"Hai, Ryoku. Being the world champion, or former world champion, rather, you should know that it adds half of your Life Points to the attack points of a monster of my choosing. My only dilemma is which of my dragons to power up by 2250." (A/N: To think, that's already stronger than some monsters....Aah! I'm not being random! Purple marshmallow demons are taking over! (sighs in relief) Much better!)

You're enjoying this, aren't you? Terri asked.

**Immensely.** "Perhaps a coin toss? Heads strengthens my Blue-Eyes; tails, my Red-Eyes." She tossed a coin. "Care to guess in advance? Iie?" she mocked, noticing his stunned silence. "All right," she said, catching the coin and looking at it, "my Red-Eyes it is. This brings its attack power to 5450, and was actually what I had hoped for. My turn is over. Feel free to attack, though, however futile it may be." (A/N: Does she kind of remind you of the very person she's dueling with that comment?)

Awfully cocky, aren't you?****

**Do I not have reason to be?**

What if he has Raigeki or Trap Hole?

**And if he has no such card?** Sybil retorted, mildly annoyed. **Trust me, hikari.**

All right….

"What kind of baka do you take me for? That facedown card ends my turn," he smirked. (A/N: Hmm, patented Kaiba Smirk #1, the original....What _could_ he be planning?)

"Did I miss something? If I remember correctly, I have a three thousand fifty-point lead, soon to be increased further. Red-Eyes, Molten Fireball!"

"You just walked into a trap, _Sybil._ I activate Mirror Force!"

"And I, in turn, activate Waboku."

(A/N: Score: Kaiba - 2250, Sybil - 6200) (A/N: Finally, a useful a/n! Sorry, Kaiba fans! (runs, but is dragged back by Terri to finish the story) (Terri: Oh, no you don't!))

"As powerful as your dragon is, it isn't invincible. I'll equip my Blue-Eyes with Dragon Nails, Set a monster, lay one more card facedown, and end my turn."

"Do you always mock those who are about to defeat you? I'll use my Blue-Eyes to eradicate your facedown card! (A/N: Yes, I know, another one! Anyway, I figured Sybil needed her own word for "destroy," since Yami's already got "obliterate....") White Lightning attack! (A/N: Attack of the evil booze from a country song! Man, it's gonna get hard to keep up with this paragraph....) Next, I'll destroy your so-called ultimate dragon! (Yet another A/N: Ooh, she's dissin' the dragon!) Red-Eyes Black Skull Dragon, Molten Fireball attack!"

"I activate Trap Hole!"

"Seven Tools of the Bandit! My attack stands, and your most powerful creature is annihilated." (A/N: Now, which word should she stick with, "eradicate" or "annihilate?" (scratches head))

(A/N: Score: Kaiba - 1900, Sybil - 6200)

"You--you destroyed my strongest monster!"

"Admit it, Kaiba, you've been beaten," Terri said, regaining control of her body in mid-sentence. (A/N: Like in the Duelist Kingdom episode where Yugi's dueling Pegasus, and his and Yami's voices merge while they're switching! I always thought that sounded really cool, so I figured it'd work here, too! (shrugs)) "Give it up now, and I won't rub it in," she smirked. "I hope this has taught you something about me. When someone insults me, I always have my revenge. Do you surrender?"

"....All right, I give up; the duel is yours," he said at length, turning his back and walking away.

"I will say this: you dueled well, but your attitude needs work. If I can make a suggestion--"

"--You can't," he snapped, cutting her off. "I don't need your help, nor do I want it."

"Fine, then, you won't get it," she shrugged. "It's no concern to me. Oi, Jou, who's your friend?"

"Terri Allen, Ryou Bakura," he said, stepping backwards so they could meet.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted as the two shook hands. (A/N: How she can shake hands while wearing a duel disc is beyond even me, the authoress, so don't ask....)

"Likewise," she returned with a smile.

**"Bakura?"** Sybil repeated in surprise. **Hikari, will you ask him a question for me?**

What's the question?

**Ask him if he owns a Millennium Item, if you will.**

Sure. "Ano, Sybil wants to know if you have a Millennium Item."

"Hai, the Millennium Ring, but I left it at home. I didn't feel like dealing with Bakura today."

**Send him my condolences.**

....Okay.... "Sybil sends her sympathy, but I have no idea why."

"Does she know Bakura?"

"Hang on, and I'll just let her take over. I'm gettin' tired of being the messenger." The Tiara flashed, and Sybil took control.

"To answer your question, Ryou, hai, I knew the tomb robber," she snarled, at which he and Jou took a step back. "He once broke into my father's crypt, stole his body, and made a gift of it to my brother--"

"I know, he's bragged about it," Ryou cut in. "However, I never did understand why he hates Yami so much."

"Simple; Bakura was a thief, my brother was a pharaoh."

"Good point."

"So, what brings you out this early?" Terri asked after the two switched back. "Do you take a lot of sunrise strolls, or is this a one-time thing?"

"Probably; I'm normally not much of a morning person," he said with a laugh.

_"I'm_ normally not much of an early _afternoon_ person," she grinned, "but for some reason I decided to make my challenge for dawn, so Sybil had to play alarm clock."

"'Play alarm clock?' What do you mean?"

"Needed a wake-up call, nç?" Jou asked with his own grin.

"Well, have a voice yell, 'HIKARI!' in _your_ head and see if _you_ don't wake up," she responded, raising an eyebrow.

"It probably wouldn't work for Jou," Ryou laughed.

"Oi!"

"Well? If you weren't such a heavy sleeper, Bandit Keith wouldn't have stolen your qualification card at Duelist Kingdom."

"And you're losing me," Terri cut in. (A/N: Poor Terri!)

"Gomen, long story," Jou replied.

"With all these long stories, you're gonna be explaining for a month."

"Well, I heard Sybil sayin' she can read minds; why not just do that?"

"Well, for one thing, I don't know how!"

**I can do it, hikari,** Sybil said, beginning to probe Jou's mind and sending what she discovered to Terri.

"All right, I get it," Terri said after a few minutes. "So _that_ was what Kaiba meant when he said I was like Pegasus. (A/N: Aah! Evil girly-man!) Luckily for him, I'll let it go this time."

"I still can't believe you got 'im to forfeit!"

"I didn't think he would, actually, but he needs to get off his high horse (A/N: Yeah, especially considering how tall he already is; the guy doesn't need any more height!) and learn some humility."

"What do ya say we go to the game shop? Yugi should be up by now."

"Might as well," she shrugged. "Ryou, you comin'?"

"Sure, dômo."

"Well, I shouldn't make invitations to someone else's house, but Yugi shouldn't mind, nç?"

"Iie, sore de kamaimasen," Jou responded.

"Besides, it's a store; it'd be a bad thing if nobody came in," Ryou added.

"Well, you do have a point," Terri replied, grinning sheepishly. (A/N: Silly Terri! (WHACK!) OW!)

KO: (pouts while sitting on a curb, chin resting in her hands) Yes, I know I'm on a random curb; curbs are good for pouting, especially random ones.

Terri: (raises eyebrow) What's wrong with you?

KO: Nobody voted on the second reader quiz….

Terri: Well, at least you got votes on the first one….

KO: (sarcastically) Ooh, wow, three! Color me impressed….

Terri: (shrugs, takes out giant Crayola © brand crayon labeled, "Impressed," colors KO) There, you're impressed.

KO: (impressed) Wow, three votes! Dude, that's like--more than two! Long chapter, too! Probably the longest in the story, at least 'til I get to the ending. Hey, I didn't give the duel away, either! Yayness!

Terri: (backs away) Okay….I'm gonna go do the preview now….

Preview and Summary of Chapter 8 - A Hotly Contested Prize

Terri: Next time on MPYP, I get into yet another spat with a guy off the streets! muttering I swear KO hates me….Anyway, what's this guy want with my Tiara?! And why the _hell_ is he calling me "sweetie?!"

Sybil: Certain emotions come to light as well, remember, hikari? (patented Chick Smirk #8)

Terri: (warning glare, a.k.a patented Chick Glare #39) Watch it, Sybil….

Sybil: No need to overreact, hikari….

Terri: I'm not overreacting…yet. Anyway, I also meet up with an old friend, much, much, much to my liking!

**Preview of Chapter 8:**

_"Can I help you?" I asked._

_"How much you want for that headband, sweetie?"_

_"Stop the race!" Ryou yelled. "Terri, are you all right?"_

_"Fine; worse has happened."_

_"You argue like you're married!" a new voice exclaimed, sounding amused. "Did I miss something?"_

_"I don't know about Jou, but _I _haven't _started_ to fight!"_

_"I said I can't lie to someone twice! There, ya happy?"_

_"'Lie to someone?' You're serious?" I asked in surprise._

_**Hikari, what happened to you? I take it you won?** Sybil asked immediately._

_Whoa, slow down! We had a race for our second event, and in the middle of the second lap he kicked my leg out from under me, but he ran off a little later, so I guess you could say I won.****_

**_What else happened?_**

****_Nothing important.****_

**_You're hiding something from me, aibou._**

****

****_"Terri, I think we've got trouble!" Yugi called, running outside._

_"What's up?"_

_"Terri, how _exactly_ did you get here?"_

_"I ran; how else?" I responded, catching my breath._

_"Iie, I mean how did you get to Domino?"_

_"W-why do you ask?" I inquired guardedly, my breath leaving me again._

_"Did you fall out of kind of a black portal in the air?"_

_Eyes widening, I faltered. "A-ano…un," I sighed._

_"Good! Maybe you'll know this girl."_

_"'Girl?' What girl?"_

_"I don't know, but we found her in the same spot on the sidewalk as you were."_

_"All right, take me to her," I requested, brows furrowed. He led me to the couch, and I saw a well-tanned girl with dark brown hair. "Jôdan ja nai!" I gasped. "Iris?!"_

Translations from Japanese:

Jama shinaide - F()ck off!

Kisama - _Very_ rude way of saying, "You!"

Ohayô - Good morning

Nannano - What is it?/What do you want? (in this case the former)

KO: Yikes, Terri's even more foul-mouthed in this chapter!

Terri: What? I hardly said anything foul besides that! (points to first two translations)

KO: I know; quality over quantity, my friend.

Terri: Whatever. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8 A Hotly Contested Prize

A/N: KO here with another installment of My Pain is Your Pleasure! I have an announcement for all my patient reviewers who put up with all the dreaded a/n's last time, there're gonna be different kinds of a/n's from now on! Terri's comments will be labeled "T/N:" and Sybil's will be (obviously enough) "S/N:." Yes, I know you're thinking, "Oh, dear God, not more author notes!" However, there will be far less in this chapter! And now, on to review responses!

krimsonkiller: I know it's just Black Skull Dragon, but I thought keeping the "Red-Eyes" on there would make it sound more intimidating, but I guess I could stand to make it slightly less almighty-sounding....Thankies for the heads-up on Waboku, too! I knew it stopped LP damage, since I've got like 4 or 5 copies and can only use 3 (mutters about card limits), but I was going with the anime version of the card. If I remember right, it saved Anzu's monster, too, but it's been awhile since I saw that episode....Anyways, like I said, thankies for the heads up! Sorry it irritated you, but I'm no expert on the game....

authoraisarete: I had already thought Sybil should use "eradicate," so another "thankies" for you, too! However, like I said, this takes place before Battle City, so they have no idea about the Egyptian God Cards yet, so as far as they know, the BEUD and Exodia are the strongest. Although I don't know what you mean by "calling Bakura and Ryou," I don't own 'em, so you're welcome to 'em!

Ryou: I don't know her, but I have a feeling that's very bad....(inches away)

KO: o.O.................Yeah, anyway...thankies for the review!

**Chapter 8 - A Hotly Contested Prize**

Terri's POV

We began walking back down the street toward the game shop, and I paused by an alley, feeling eyes on me.

"Somethin' wrong?" Jou asked.

Ignoring him (A/N: Well, that's not nice!), I walked into the alley. (A/N: And _that's_ not safe....) "Can I help you?" I asked.

"How much you want for that headband, sweetie?" my watcher, whom I noticed sounded teenaged, asked, leering at me as he exited the shadows. (A/N: Perv!)

"My Tiara? Before I answer--"

"Don't call her 'sweetie,' ya thug!" Jou cut in almost protectively. (S/N: smirks Already the aforementioned emotions begin to emerge....)

"Exactly. Like I was saying, my Tiara isn't for sale. However, you can _have_ it..._if_ you can beat me in two out of three games of my choosing." (T/N: What? _Any_ advantage is fair....)

**Hikari! **Sybil cried, sounding shocked.** How could you wager the Tiara on mere games?!**

Relax, I don't plan on losing. "Jou, hold this," I said, handing him the Tiara. "This shouldn't take long. The first game will be simple (T/N: Like him....), a game of chance by the name of High-Low. We each draw a card, and the highest face value wins," I said, pulling out a deck of regular playing cards. "Challenger goes first." (A/N: Cargo pants, so she's got a bunch of pockets.)

"All right," he sneered, drawing a card. "King of Clubs! Beat that!"

"Gladly." Closing my eyes, I drew my own card. Without a word, I looked at it, smirked, and turned it around.

"How the hell'd you draw the Ace of Spades?!" he demanded.

"Can I have my card back?" I asked without answering.

"Ah, take the damn thing!" he growled, thrusting it at me. "What's the next game?"

"I forgot to mention one thing, well, two things: one, the games will become increasingly difficult, and two, if you lose, I decide what happens to you. (T/N: A little fear goes a long way....semi-evil grin) Now, the second event is a foot race in and out of this alley--"

"No problem."

"Seven times. Still think it'll be 'no problem?' Remember, you have to win both of the next two games to save yourself." (T/N: But a lot of fear goes even further....)

"'Save myself?' Tawagoto!" he laughed. "Once again, no problem!"

"Ryou, will you be referee for us?"

"All right. Ready…set…GO!" he yelled, at which we both took off between the two buildings.

"If you don't touch the wall with a hand or a foot, it's an automatic disqualification, so don't try to cheat," I announced.

"Fine, but you should know I'm the third-fastest runner in my class," he said as we kicked off of the wall and tore off in the opposite direction.

"Third-fastest, nç? Is that all?" I retorted, tagging Ryou's hand and changing direction again.

"What do you mean, 'is that all?' You think you're any better?"

"Doubtless. In my class, I was by _far_ the fastest runner. This little competition of ours is starting to look one-sided, my friend." (S/N: Please ignore Terri gagging back here at having called him her friend....)

"Un, it's one-sided, but not in your favor, like you think."

"You sure?" I challenged, putting on an extra burst of speed. (T/N: KO, I hate you for this....)

"Positive," he sneered, kicking one leg out from under me and sending me sprawling on the ground.

"Why you--" I began, but was cut off by a searing pain in my left leg and arm. Glaring at my challenger, I staggered to my feet, hissing in pain as pressure was applied to my left side.

"Stop the race!" Ryou yelled. (A/N: Such a dedicated referee....) "Terri, are you all right?"

"Fine; worse has happened."

"Nani?! Hold still an' let me look at that ankle," Jou said, pulling my pant leg up a bit. (A/N: Not like that, people....)

"Sore de kamaimasen, I'm fine!" I insisted, wincing as I shook my leg free.

"Will you hold still? That ankle looks like it's sprained!"

"I'll be fine, that is, unless you keep ahold of my foot! You're gonna make me fall!"

"Then hold still!"

"You argue like you're married!" a new voice exclaimed, sounding amused. "Did I miss something?"

"I don't know about Jou, but _I_ haven't _started_ to fight!" I growled at the newcomer, a boy with brown hair styled into a point.

"And you know I don't fight girls, Honda!" Jou added.

"You know him?" I asked, hopping on my right foot to stay balanced.

"Honda? Un, we're like brothers!"

"How sweet," my challenger sneered, "but I believe we were in the middle of a race here!"

"Well, since I'm unable to finish said race...I forfeit," I sighed. (T/N: Once again, I hate KO for this.) "However, if not for my unfortunate 'accident,' I'd have won it by now," I growled.

"What happened?" Honda asked.

"I tripped," I said dismissively.

"Don't let her trick ya; that thug kicked her leg out from under her," Jou retorted.

"Do you mind? I don't need to be defended!"

"Consider yourself lucky; Jou doesn't often stand up for people."

"Oi!"

"Does this happen often?" I muttered to Ryou.

"More than you might think," he replied.

"Great," I responded, rolling my eyes. "By the way," I continued to my now-impatient challenger, _"you_ have already given me the idea for your final challenge."

"Nothin' too physical, I hope, not with that leg an' that arm," Jou said, breaking off the argument.

"Why, Jou, you sound positively paternal," I smirked. "Why all this concern?"

"N-no reason," he stammered, turning red and looking at the ground. "Just--just friendly concern, that's all."

"And gomen, but I can't say anything about the amount of physical activity in this final challenge, since it's a fight. (T/N: Insert patented Chick Glare #82 here! At the thug, not Jou!) By the way, if that was just friendly concern, look me in the eye and say it." (A/N: And he's in the hot seat!)

"Can't do that," he replied quickly, turning even redder. (T/N: If possible....)

"Dôshite iya na no?" He muttered something incomprehensible, still refusing to make eye contact. "Speak up, will ya?" I added, ducking and forcing him to look me in the eye.

"I said I can't lie to someone twice! There, ya happy?"

"'Lie to someone?' You're serious?" I asked in surprise. (S/N: Once again, certain emotions show themselves....(WHACK!) HIKARI!)

"So, it finally comes into the open!" Honda jeered.

"Ruin a moment, why don't ya?" I retorted.

"Should we give you some privacy, then?"

"You're pushin' it," Jou warned. (A/N: Aw, standing up for Terri's honor....(WHACK!) TERRI!) (T/N: Do you see a pattern here?)

"And what exactly are you implying? I only met him yesterday!" I added.

"Okay, if you wanted me to back off, all you had to do was say so!"

"All right, then BACK OFF!" we yelled in unison. At this, he pressed himself against the opposite wall.

"Not literally," I groaned, slapping my forehead with my good (right) hand.

"Oi, where's that thug?" Jou asked as we all looked around. Sure enough, he was gone.

"Well, I'll be damned! The coward actually ran off! Kuso, and I was about to pay 'im back for this," I said, indicating my bloody left side.

"We ought to do something to stop the bleeding if we can," Ryou put in.

"That won't be necessary, although I appreciate your concern. If you'll just give me back my Tiara, I'll be healed when Sybil switches places with me."

"All right, then, take it; I don't think Sybil likes me holdin' this thing anyway," Jou said, quickly handing me the Tiara. "Besides, you need to get healed up."

"Dômo; I don't think Sybil's gonna be too happy about this, though," I replied uneasily, putting the Tiara back on.

**Hikari! What happened to you? I take it you won?** Sybil asked immediately.

Whoa, slow down! We had a race for our second event, and in the middle of the second lap, he kicked my leg out from under me, but he ran off a little later, so I guess you could say I won.

**What else happened?**

Nothing important.****

**You're hiding something from me, aibou.**

What makes you think that?****

**You not only answered too quickly, you seemed nervous when you _did_ answer.**

Well, you'll have to read my mind to find out, if you can, I challenged, slamming up mental barriers. But if you would, would you switch with me for a minute? I really need to get this arm and leg healed.

**I have a better idea,** she responded. I heard her chant briefly in some foreign language, I assumed it was Ancient Egyptian, and I felt my injuries heal.

What'd you do? I asked, blinking.

**A minor healing spell I learned from a priestess when I was alive. The only drawback is that the spell _is_ a bit tiring.**

Well, I appreciate it, but don't exhaust yourself.

"Oh, good, you're all right," Jou said. "Oi, Sybil never switched with ya."

"She said she used a healing spell," I shrugged.

**So _that_ was what happened,** Sybil remarked.

What do you mean?

**I think you already know, aibou; it was you who challenged me to get past your defenses and read your mind,** she replied with a small laugh.

_Note to self: improve mental defenses,_ I thought. Not exactly a fair way to read my mind, waitin' 'til my guard's down.

**You should never have let your guard down. Besides, you never said I had to be fair,** she responded. (A/N: Touché there....)

So I didn't, I sighed. Kiku, it wouldn't be in your best interests to make fun of me about this, okay?

**Of course, hikari! Why would I make fun of you?** she asked.

How am I supposed to know? I've got no idea how your mind works!

"We goin' to the Game Shop or not? Honda an' Ryou already left!" Jou said.

"Un, gomen! Let's go!" I exclaimed, running out of the alley.

"What's the hurry?" he called after me.

"Last one there's a Kaiba Seto wannabe!" I yelled, dashing off again. (A/N: Sorry Seto fans! (runs, only to be dragged back by Terri again) But I'm too young to diiieee!)

"I thought you didn't even _like_ 'im!" he shot back with a grin, beginning to catch up.

"I don't, but I also don't plan on bein' the last one there!"

"You may have been the fastest in your class, but I'm no slouch either!"

"We'll see about that!" I cried as the Game Shop came into view. We ran toward it and tagged the walls at the same time, breathing hard. (A/N: Once again, not like that, people….) "That's the second time I've tied in something I never lose at!" (T/N: Dueling and racing.)

"Terri, I think we've got trouble!" Yugi called, running outside.

"What's up?"

"Terri, how _exactly_ did you get here?"

"I ran; how else?" I responded, catching my breath.

"Iie, I mean how did you get to Domino?"

"W-why do you ask?" I inquired guardedly, my breath leaving me again.

"Did you fall out of kind of a black portal in the air?"

Eyes widening, I faltered. "A-ano…un," I sighed.

"Good! Maybe you'll know this girl."

"'Girl?' What girl?"

"I don't know, but we found her in the same spot on the sidewalk as you were."

"All right, take me to her," I requested, brows furrowed. He led me to the couch, and I saw a well-tanned girl with dark brown hair. "Jôdan ja nai!" I gasped. "Iris?!"

A/N: There, another chapter down! (notices Terri)

Terri: (grinning broadly)

KO: What're you so happy about?

Terri: She may be unconscious at the moment, but you brought my best friend back into the story! Now I hate you slightly less for the thug incident!

KO: -.-' Anyway--O.O (glomped by Terri) Yeep! Um, Terri, could you let go? I can't breathe!

Terri: (refuses to let go, but loosens glomp) I'll just do the preview now! (bounces off)

Preview and Summary of Chapter 9 - Friends and Family Reunite

Terri: Next time on MPYP, Iris wakes up! Yay! However, (calms down) I can't seem to convince her I am who I am, at least not for awhile. And, here's one family reunion you don't want to miss! What do you get when you mix 3000-year-old twins who haven't seen each other in, well, 3000 years? Memories deserving of any blackmail artist's admiration, that's what! That's right, Sybil and Yami have some catching up to do!

Sybil: You would blackmail my brother?

Terri: It's better than what you told us you did to him, wouldn't you say? (raises eyebrow)

Sybil: (pretending to look innocent and failing miserably) Why, hikari, I have no idea what you could be talking about!

Terri: Sure ya don't....(pats Sybil's shoulder)

Yami: Ironic that she can read minds and still "have no idea what you could be talking about," isn't it? (gives Sybil the guys' version of The Look)

Sybil: (nervous sweatdrop) Why are you looking at me like that, brother?

Yami: Again the mind reader is left completely in the dark….

Sybil: I'm almost afraid to find out what your mind contains, brother....

Terri: "Afraid?" _You,_ Sybil?

Sybil: I said "almost!" If you had known him when we were alive, you would agree with me, hikari....

Terri: o.O Okay....I'll go with ya there....

KO: I hope you people appreciate this next preview, 'cause I'm having a hard time thinking of what to say....

**Preview of Chapter 9:**

_"Okay, what's goin' on?!" Iris asked, eyes wide. "It's like when Yugi and Yami switch places, but with a headband instead of a puzzle, and Terri instead of Yugi, and--"_

_"I understand," I interrupted. "First, this 'headband' is in fact the Millennium Tiara."_

_Something wrong, Yami? I asked, sensing his surprise._

_**I'm sensing the presence of a Millennium Item. I believe it's the same one as before.**_

****_Before?"****_

**_Hai; I sensed it earlier, but I didn't want to wake you. It's nearby, but not one of the original set._**__

_So you think there's a new set out there?****_

**_Possibly,_**_ he responded._

_"Who are you?" Yami asked, narrowing his eyes._

_"You've forgotten your own sister? I'm hurt, brother!"_

_"Sybil?!"_

Translations from Japanese:

KO: (checks over chapter) Hmm, no new Japanese....(shrugs) Okay, no translations this time, then! Review please!


	9. Chapter 9 Friends and Family Reunite

[A/N:  Hiya!  KO here with the next episode of My Pain is Your Pleasure!  I'm gonna be quick and go straight to review responses!

Terri:  O.O  My God, it's Armageddon!

KO:  -_-'  Be quiet!

Terri:  ^_^  I like making fun of KO….

KO:  -_- "  Gee, thanks….

Terri:  ^_^  Any time!  *looks at a/n*  Well, so much for being quick….

KO:  *facevaults*  WHAT?!  IT WAS _YOUR _FAULT!

Terri:  Jeez, you don't have to point the finger all the time….*to readers*  Yes, I know I sound like a complete moron, but I'm just doing it to get on KO's nerves….*evil grin*

KO:  YOU WHAT?!  *begins chasing Terri*

Terri:  O.O  Yipe!  *runs*

KO:  *while chasing Terri*  On to review responses!

Sybil:  Although I have no idea how she intends to respond to reviews while chasing my hikari like a madwoman….Shall I answer them instead?

KO:  Sure, go ahead!  *continues chasing Terri*  Warning to Kaiba fans out there, you might not like the scene near the end if you're not fond of--

Terri:  *still running*  NO SPOILERS!

KO:  Sorry!  Still, warning to Seto fans!  Sybil, handle the review responses, will ya?

Sybil:  *sighs, shakes head*  Very well….

crazed fanatic anime fan:  Although it remains a mystery to me what KO thinks anymore, I _am_ sure she appreciates your review.  Might I suggest not striking such strange poses?  It succeeded and then some in disturbing us….Terri is fine, and we all appreciate your concern and your happiness for Iris.

Iris:  ^_^

Sybil:  Anyway, thank you for reviewing….]

Chapter 9 - Friends and Family Reunite 

                                                                (Also titled **The Prank Wars**  *evil chuckle from the authoress*)

                Iris's POV

                I was vaguely aware of being gently shaken by the shoulders, as well as a voice saying, "Iris!  Iris, wake up!"

                My eyes shot open, and I sat bolt upright, hearing a dull _crack-thump._  "Who said that?!  How did you know my name?!" I asked, looking around frantically and seeing a girl with long black-and-red hair with wild blond bangs sitting on the floor clutching her nose, eyes shut.  (T/N:  Owie….)

                "Gah!  You never did master waking up gently, did you?" she groaned, her voice muffled by her hands.  Opening her eyes and looking at me, she added, "Nice to see you again, too, Iris."

                "Are you all right?" a boy with similar, shorter (A/N:  Much shorter, duh!) hair asked her.

                "Yugi Muto?!" I asked in shock.

                "Hai," he said slowly.

                "Okay, I have officially gone insane!  To add to that, I'm speaking Japanese!  Why am I speaking Japanese?!  I'm from California; I'm not _supposed_ to know Japanese!"

                "Iris, calm down!" the girl said, clamping her hands onto my shoulders.  "You're gonna end up having a panic attack!"

                "Get your hands off of me!  I'll ask you again:  how do you know my name?"

                "I'm your best friend!  How could I _not_ know?" she asked with a laugh.

                "Tawagoto!  What's your name?"

                "Iris," she sighed, "I may not look the same, but it's me, Terri!  I know this is a hell of a shock, but you've got to believe me!"

                "If you're Terri, let me ask you some questions.  What's my _otōsan*'s_ profession?"

                "He's a doctor; he used to patch me up after Meg got ahold of me."

                "What about my _okāsan_*?"

                "Trick question, she's a stay-at-home mom."

                "All right," I said, pulling out my Yu-Gi-Oh! deck, "you think you know me so well, what's my favorite monster?"

                "You duel?" Yugi asked.

                "Un.  I'm not that great, though, even with Terri's help."

                "You oughta get Yug to help ya out," a boy I instantly recognized said.

                "You're Joey Wheeler!" I gasped, eyes widening.

                "How do you know us anyway?" he demanded.

                "Well, you're the winner and runner-up of Duelist Kingdom!  You're world-famous!  How could she _not_ know you?" the girl cut in nervously, wildly waving her arms.  "Iris, can I talk to you in private?"

                "You still haven't answered me.  What's my favorite monster?"  (T/N:  You'd think she'd know….*Iris yells in the background*  Yes, I know it was to test me; I was kidding!)

                "You're makin' it too easy; Princess of Tsurugi, now come with me!" she said quickly, dragging me toward the door.  "Yugi, Joey, don't wait up!" she added.  "This could take awhile!"  (A/N:  I know she didn't say anything to Ryou or Tristan; I forgot about them when I was writing this, so let's say they took a detour and haven't gotten there yet....)

                "How did you know that?" I asked when we were outside.

                "You mean about Princess of Tsurugi?  I _should_ know, I put it in your deck, along with your favorite Magic card, Change of Heart, and your favorite Trap, none other than Magic Jammer.  I know your deck almost as well as you do."

                "Terri?  Is that really you?!"

                "Un!  How _did_ you know Yugi and Joey, anyway?"

                "Well, duh, Terri, they're the main characters in our favorite anime!"

                "In an anime?  Wouldn't _I_ have known them, too?"

                "Did you hit your head?" I asked sincerely.

                "A few times, actually, one of which was on Seto Kaiba's briefcase.  I may have lost some of my memories."

                _"Gomen nasai._*  Oi, what's with the headband?"

                "I think Sybil can explain it better than I can."

                "Who's Sybil?"

                "You'll see."  After she said this, the gold headband began glowing.

                Sybil's POV

                "Okay, what's goin' on?!" Iris asked, eyes wide.  "It's like when Yugi and Yami switch places, but with a headband instead of a puzzle, and Terri instead of Yugi, and--"

            "I understand," I interrupted.  "First, this 'headband' is in fact the Millennium Tiara."

                "So, Terri's got a Millennium Item?"

                "Hai.  Second--"

                "That is so…COOL!" she squeaked.

                _"Second,"_ I repeated, wincing at the pitch of her voice, "how did you know about my brother, or the Millennium Items, for that matter?"

                "Yami's your brother?"

                "Hai, my twin brother, actually; now onegai, answer my question."

                "Oh, gomen.  Anyway," she said, beginning to calm down, "it's like I told Terri, they're--or _were,_ rather--characters in an anime, a cartoon show.  When Terri ran away, I'm guessing the same portal that brought _me_ here did the same with her.  Anyway, when were you gonna explain about that Tiara?"

                "I'd almost forgotten," I muttered.  "As you would put it, aibou, you owe me for this."  Sighing, I tried to find the words to explain.  "If my brother and his hikari were part of one of these 'cartoon shows,' you should know about the original Millennium Items.  After Yami was sealed into the Puzzle, I came to the throne.  Barely a year later, a priestess named Millennia attacked me in the dead of night, the cowardly traitor!  All I could see were blood-red eyes before some _creature_ very nearly killed me," I said broodingly.

                "Was it a dragon that attacked you?"  (A/N:  Little hint of a Red-Eyes there….)

                "I believe so, but I cannot be sure.  My memory _has_ waned over the years.  Now that I think of it, you look like a dear friend of mine, Ianthe."

                "Ianthe?  That's a pretty name."

                "Do you like bells?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.  (A/N:  And the randomness begins!  BWAHAHA!  Ahem, sorry.)

                "Hai, why do you ask?"

                "I know it seems unrelated, but Ianthe's Neo Millennium Item was the Millennium Bell.  It had the ability to heal, but she was already a healer; she was the one who healed me after Millennia's attack."  **She was also the one who taught me that healing spell, if I remember correctly,** I added to Terri.  "Once I was healed, I traveled into the desert with three of my most trusted friends, Ianthe being one of them.  It was then that, with their help, I created the Neo Millennium Items.  However, I still curse my decision to create seven merely in order to coincide with the original set," I growled.  "I was foolish to go beyond four Items."

                "Dōshite?"

                "Because the remaining three were stolen the very night of our return to Thebes."

                "I thought Thebes was in Greece."

                "At the time, it was the capital of the Egyptian empire.  (A/N:  Different Thebes!  There really was one in ancient Egypt, at least according to the Mummy movies!  Mmm, Brendan Fraser….)  As I said, the very night I returned, the Gauntlet, Armband, and Dagger were stolen."

                Yugi's POV  (A/N:  I'm trying to experiment with different POVs, so let me know if you think I'm doin' a good job or if I'm completely OOC, peoples….)

                Something wrong, Yami? I asked, sensing his surprise.

                **I'm sensing the presence of a Millennium Item.  I believe it's the same one as before.**

"Before?"

                **Hai; I sensed it earlier, but I didn't want to wake you.  It's nearby, but not one of the original set.**

                So you think there's a new set out there?****

**                Possibly,** he responded.

                Well, Terri was wearing some kind of tiara this morning, wasn't she?  (T/N:  Finally, someone realizes it's not a headband!  ^_^….-_-  Although it _did_ take another Millennium Item holder to notice….)  Do you think that might be it? I mused.

                **Perhaps.  **He paused.**  Iie, it has to be!  Whatever it is is just outside the Game Shop.**

                I think you should have a talk with Terri and make sure she's still on our side, I suggested.

                **All right,** he said as we switched places.

                Normal POV

                "So, let me get this straight, Terri:   You've got a Millennium Item," Iris began.

                "Un," Terri nodded.

                "And inside that Millennium Item lives the spirit of an ancient Egyptian queen."

                "Un."

                "And that queen thinks I just _might_ be her best friend reincarnated."

                "Un."

                _"And_ that queen is Yami's twin sister."

                "Un."

                "And finally, while we're on the topic of Yami," she finished, unaware of said pharaoh's entrance, (A/N:  Or would it be "exit," since he's comin' outside?  *shrugs*  Eh, on with the fic!) "we've been sucked into an _anime?!"  _(T/N:  She overreacts, doesn't she!  *WHACK!*  OW!  IRIS!)

                "That pretty much sums it up, un."

                "So I was a topic, then?" he asked, making both girls jump.

                "Briefly," Terri replied, turning around.  "Tell me, Yami, do you sneak up on people like that often?"

                "I never knew I was sneaking; I merely assumed neither of you were paying attention," he returned with a smirk.

                "Touché," she replied with a laugh.

                "So, you heard that last part, nē?" Iris asked a bit nervously.

                "Hai."

                "Well, that could either save a lot of time or be really bad, depending on how you look at it."

                "How do you mean?"

                "Well, it saves us the time of explaining where we came from, but I doubt you guys are supposed to know your lives and adventures were a cartoon show."

                "I see.  Terri, Yugi asked me to speak with you, if you have no objections."  (A/N:  Does it really matter?  This is Yami, he pretty much always gets his way….*Terri:  Why're _you_ asking?  You _wrote_ it!  Baka….*)

                "Iie, what about?"

                "Does Iris know about the Millennium Items?" he asked in her ear.

                "Hai, I doubt there's anything we can't say in front of her."  (T/N:  @_@  So…confusing….Get to the point, Yami….)

                "About what?" Iris asked.

                "The Millennium Items.  What did you want to ask me, Yami?"

                "Yugi and I were both curious as to whether you own a Millennium Item."

                "Well, I have a Neo Millennium Item; does that count?  It's not one of the originals, but it's still _technically_ a Millennium Item."

                "'Not one of the originals?'"  **It seems, you were right, aibou; there _is_ another set.**  "Were they created after the first set?"

                "Un, about a year after you were sealed into the Puzzle.  Don't worry, I haven't turned against you guys," she said after Sybil discreetly probed his mind.

                "How did you know what I was about to ask?"

                "Well, I haven't mastered it yet, but this Tiara lets me read minds.  If that's all you wanted to ask me, I have a friend whom I'm sure would like to speak with you."  Sybil, that's your cue!

                **All right,** she replied, not needing to be told twice to take over.  "Good to see you again, Yami," she said with a small smile.

                "Who are you?" Yami asked, narrowing his eyes.

                "You've forgotten your own sister?  I'm hurt, brother!"

                "Sybil?!"

                "As Terri would put it, it took you long enough.  Surely your wits haven't dulled _that_ much," she taunted.

                "Tread cautiously, Sybil; my wits are fine, but being sealed into puzzle pieces has taken its toll on my memory."

                "I'm aware of that," she laughed.  "Your patience is as short as ever, I see.  I merely jested with you."

                "As serious as ever, nē?" he responded, rolling his eyes.  (A/N:  Yami fans, etch that into your memory, 'cause it's one of the few, possibly _only,_ times Yami will be portrayed rolling his eyes!  Not by me, but not too many other authors make him sarcastic….)

                "As _casual_ as ever, nē?" she mocked.  "You seem nothing like when we were alive."  (A/N:  Ah, the good ol' days….)

                "While _you've_ not changed at all.  Tell me, do you still pull pranks?"

                "On whom, might I ask?  I met Terri only yesterday, and the others only today!  Besides, my pranks were no worse than yours."

                "Pranks?" Terri asked.  Do tell, do tell!  I have _got_ to hear this!

                "I never remember your pranks ever ending," Yami retorted.

                "So you remember then.  Surely you recall the time I poured dye into your bathwater?  Tread lightly, or you may find history repeat itself," she smirked.  (A/N:  Heh heh heh….)

                "I remember," he growled.  "I was four shades of green for weeks!"  (A/N:  Three different shades for his hair, and another for his skin….)

                Green?! Yugi laughed.  She dyed you green?!

                You dyed him green?! Terri asked with a similar expression, unbeknownst to her.  What'd he do to deserve that?

                "So, what did he do to get dyed green?" Iris asked.  (T/N:  And here it comes….*semi-evil grin*  *Yami sighs in background*)

                "Care to tell everyone, or shall I?" Sybil asked wryly.

                "'Everyone?'"

                "Terri just asked, and I have no doubt that Yugi was curious."

                "You can tell them what you wish, but I refuse to say anything about it."  Iris swore she could see a hint of red come to the once-pharaoh's cheeks.  (A/N:  Kawaii!  ^_^  Blushing pharaohs!)

                "All right.  Yami and I had gotten into an argument the day before, and I carry heavy grudges, so…."

                Flashback

                "Why, that miserable cur!  That--that lowlife!  I've a mind to settle this with a Shadow Game!  No, that won't work, Father's forbidden it!  Ra, why do you curse me with such a brother?!" a younger Sybil cried desperately toward the sky.  (A/N:  Betcha wouldn't have seen that coming if Sybil hadn't said anything about it….)  "How _dare_ he call me foolish?!  He should know that no insult to me goes unpunished!"  (A/N:  Sound familiar?  Re:  Ch. 7)  She stalked out of the palace and into the surrounding market.

                "Princess Sybil, you honor my humble shop with your presence," one of the merchants said, bowing at the waist.

                "Enough formalities; I tire of this routine," she sighed, waving him up.  "What dyes do you have for sale?"

                "Dyes, Princess?  (A/N:  He sells dyes; she's asking what all he's selling, just to clarify.)  You are making a garment perhaps?"

                "No, I plan on teaching my brother a lesson he won't get out of by hiding in pots!  Your strongest dye, please."

                "But, Princess, this dye will take weeks to wash off if you get it on your skin!"

                "Excellent!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up.

                "What could Prince Yami have done to make you want to buy such powerful dye?"

                "Enough questioning me!  If my father's guards question you, tell them I was preparing for the festival," she said, flipping him a gold coin.

                "No charge for you, Princess," he said quickly, trying to return the coin.

                "You continue to question me?  If I wish to pay you, I will!  Never have I seen a merchant decline payment," she said, amusement finding its way into her voice.  "Thank you for the dye!"  With that, she strode back to the palace, smirking as she called over her shoulder, "He insulted me.  Repeatedly."

                "Ra, be with Prince Yami," the merchant prayed.

                End Flashback

                Iris, at this point, fought hard not to laugh, but failed miserably.

                I can picture that!  You must've looked like a _frog,_ Yami! Yugi laughed, holding his sides.

                "If I remember correctly, I _did_ retaliate, Sybil, amply, if memory serves me.  You _do_ remember what happened the next day?" he smirked.

                "I try not to."

                "Then allow me to refresh your memory, if you will."

                "Oi, somethin' wrong?  You guys've been out here a long time," Joey called, joining the group.

                "You have _got_ to hear this!" Iris said between laughs.  "Sybil an' Yami are swappin' prank stories!"

                "Pranks?  Un, I gotta hear this!" he decided, perking up at the word "prank."

                "Yami was just about to tell us what he did after Sybil dyed him green!" Iris grinned.

                "She dyed 'im green?" he repeated, beginning to grin himself.

                "The green was the most potent he had," Sybil defended.

                "No wonder it took so long to wash off," Yami muttered.  "Well, the next day, I decided I would have my revenge, even if Sybil _had_ already been punished…."

                Flashback

                A furious, emerald-green Yami stormed into the stables, growling, "When was the last tine this place was cleaned?"

                "Please forgive me; we were about to right now, Prince Yami."

                "Not yet.  I want to pay my sister back for what she did yesterday.  Nobody does this and gets away with it!"

                "But, Prince Yami, what could you want from the stables?"  (A/N:  Poor ignorant servant….)

                "There was a reason I asked when they had last been cleaned," he said with a smirk.

                "But--your father would be outraged!"

                _"Only_ if I get caught.  Now, I'll need two buckets; Sybil has excellent reflexes, so she's likely to avoid a single hit.  I want to make _sure_ she learns not to trifle with me!"

                "But, Prince Yami--"

                "I'll hear none of it, now do as I say!" he snapped.  "If anything goes amiss, you will be protected."

                "Yes, Prince Yami," he said, hanging his head.

                _Later that day_

                "YAAMMII!" a voice roared inside the palace.  "YOU _WILL_ PAY FOR THIS!"

                "I see she found my additions to her door frame.  Judging by the tone, I'd say she managed to avoid the first one after all.  I had best stay away from her for awhile," Yami mused from the market surrounding the palace.

                End Flashback

                By now, Iris and Joey were helpless on the ground laughing, tears streaming down their faces.

                "I doubt it was _that_ funny," Sybil growled.

                "Well, not when it's happening to _you,_ but from where we're standing--"

                "You mean 'rolling,' don't you?" Sybil cut in.

                "Fine, rolling, but either way it's hilarious to us!" she said as they climbed to their feet, wiping their eyes.  "The old bucket-of-water-over-the-door routine!"

                "I _wish_ it had only been water," she replied, scowling at Yami.  (A/N:  *evil grin*  Not even a liquid, people….)  "It took hours to wash that smell off."

                "Next time think before you dye somebody," he retorted.

                "So, did these 'prank wars' of yours ever end?" Iris asked.

                "Hai, eventually," Sybil responded.

                "Shimatta!" she and Joey said in unison, snapping their fingers.

                "It was a stalemate, actually…."

                Flashback

                "Truce?" Yami asked, holding up the basketful of spiders he had collected from his room.

                "Truce," Sybil agreed, carefully regarding the bag of scorpions out of her own chambers.

                End Flashback

                "Spiders?" Iris squeaked.

                "Scorpions?" Joey added.

                "By the dozen," Yami and Sybil replied in unison.  (A/N:  Yay unison!  ^_^  Sorry, just had to have my randomness in there….)

                "We each knew what the other feared most, so when Yami heard what _I_ was planning, he decided to counter in advance, and we filled each other's rooms with tarantulas and scorpions," Sybil explained.  "After that, we both agreed to stop the pranks before they got violent."

                "You don't think tarantulas and scorpions are violent?!" Joey and Iris yelled.

                "Well, neither of us was attacked," Sybil replied as the two (Joey and Iris) facevaulted.  "I consider anything that does not result in injury nonviolent."

                "You're almost as bad as Terri," Iris sighed.

                "I enjoy Terri's company."

                "That's because you're her exact double, personality-wise!"

                "Hardly," she replied with a laugh.  Growing serious, she continued, "Terri is a pacifist compared to me."  She prevented any further questioning with a look that clearly said, "don't ask" and retreated to her soul room within the Tiara.

                "I dunno, Terri, you don't exactly seem peaceful yourself.  You _did_ give Kaiba a black eye," Joey said uncertainly.

                "That reminds, me, how did your duel go?" Yami asked, at which she cracked a grin that slowly took over most of her face.

                "You dueled Kaiba?!" Iris asked incredulously.

                "I take that look to mean you won?"

                "You _beat_ Kaiba?!" Iris gaped.  If possible, Terri's grin grew even wider.

                "I don't think 'beat' is quite the right word," she replied.

                "Then what was the score?"

                "Well, it was 6200 to 1900 when I got him to forfeit.  My Black Skull Dragon had been powered up to 5450 thanks to Ryoku, and his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to 5100 by Dragon Nails, so when my dragon eradicated his, (S/N:  Hikari, you stole my word….*Terri:  What?  I needed a word!*) I managed to convince him to give up and spare himself the embarrassment.  So, I think 'beat' is an understatement."

                "No kiddin'!" Iris exclaimed.  "Well, I think it's safe to say I'll never get to _that_ level!"

                "All you need is experience and the right cards.  Remember, I've been dueling for almost eight years."

                "Well, maybe you could help me with my deck some more."  (A/N:  Remember, it was Terri who originally helped Iris with her deck, hence the "more.")

                "I can try.  Let me see it," she said as Iris handed over her deck.  Flipping through the cards, she muttered, "For one thing, you've got too many traps and not enough Magic cards.  You don't really need Gryphon Wing in here."

                "What if someone tries to use Harpie's Feather Duster?"

                "That's why we're replacing it with Mystical Space Typhoon.  A Quick-Play Magic card trumps a Trap.  (A/N:  I think!  Let me know if I'm wrong!  It will be greatly appreciated, but let me know if I'm right, too, please!  These things help a writer!)  Castle Walls, Waboku--a must-have--Enchanted Javelin…good traps, but you don't need three copies of each.  Take it down to one or two, and--oi, Bad Reaction to Simochi, Solemn Wishes?  I didn't even know you _had_ these!"

                "Bad Reaction to Simochi and Solemn Wishes?" Joey asked.  "What're they?"  (A/N:  This is right after DK, so they don't know about the rarer cards yet.)

                "Bad Reaction turns any increase in your opponent's Life Points into Direct Damage instead, and Solemn Wishes increases your Life Points by 500 every time you draw a card.  Let's see your Magic card, nē?" she added to Iris.

                "I think I did pretty well with them, you shouldn't have to do too much there," she responded.  (T/N:  So she thinks….Eep!  *runs from Iris*)

                "Okay, let's see what you've got here….Soul Exchange, Sparks, Ancient Telescope, Sogen, Swords of Revealing Light…you need more Magic cards, Iris.  How about I add in Malevolent Nuzzler, Dian Keto the Cure Master, Ookazi, Red Medicine, and United We Stand?"

                "United We Stand?"

                "It increases a selected monster's attack power by 800 for every monster on your side of the field."

                "Wow!  That's impressive!"

                "How about Dark Hole?"

                "You're the expert; it's your call."

                "I'm not an expert; I just have no life," Terri laughed.  (T/N:  *to KO*  Hey, I have a life!  *KO:  Sure….)  "You want an expert, go to Mr. King-of-Games here," she said, jerking her thumb at Yugi, who had since switched places with Yami.  "Iris, Iris, Iris, you need some more effect monsters, she added, wincing at Iris's cards.  "This calls for some _big-time­­_ deck re-modeling.  Yugi, this is serious; I'll need your help."

                "It's not _that_ bad," Iris muttered sourly.

                "Well, you seem to think I'm an expert on this.  All right, what's your favorite type of monster?"

                "Well, I like Spellcasters…."

                "Okay, then, we'll put in Witch of the Black Forest, The Stern Mystic, Magician of Faith's always good--"

                "How about Mystical Elf?  She'd be good for defense," Yugi added.

                "Right.  Oh, I just thought of a few more Magic cards that'll be useful.  We'll give you Yami, Book of Secret Arts, and Sword of Dark Destruction, then add in Sangan, Witty Phantom, Spear Cretin, and Aqua Madoor; he'll be good for defense, too.  Oi, don't you have a Dark Magician Girl and a Time Wizard?"

                "Un, I think so.  We can put them in and take out Sogen."

                "Right, now you're usin' your head!  First time for everything, nē?"

                "Oi!"

                "Just kidding Iris!" she defended hastily.

                "You've got some good cards, Iris," Yugi said.

                "Oh, dōmo," she replied.  "I started out just collecting the cards, but then Terri started playing, so I figured I might as well."

                "So, what's your strongest card?"

                "Chotto matsu!" Terri interrupted.  "Gomen, Yugi, but I just realized something!"

                "What's that?"

                _"She,"_ Terri said, pointing at Iris, "does not have Monster Reborn in her deck!  That's one card that's _absolutely_ essential for a duelist!  Put it in there before you get challenged!" she said, thrusting a copy into Iris's face.

                "Dōmo," she said, jerking back and taking the card.  "To answer our question, Yugi, my strongest card is Dark Magician Girl."

                "That's all?  I thought you got stronger cards in the starter decks you bought," Terri remarked.  "I got my Blue-Eyes from the Kaiba deck--YIPE!  I was _so_ not supposed to say that!" she yelped, clapping her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

                "Whattya mean, 'Kaiba deck?'  That's some serious ego," Joey commented, raising an eyebrow.

                "And how did you get a Blue-Eyes?" Yugi added.  "There are--"

                "I know, four in the world, Kaiba's got three, Mr. Muto _had_ the last one but gave it back to his friend, but back where we came from, there are four starter decks, each themed after one of you guys:  you, Kaiba, Pegasus, and, _speaking_ of ego, Joey."

                "All right--oi, whattya mean, 'ego?'" he demanded.

                "You can't trick me," she said with a laugh.  "Does 'all right, I got a starter deck themed after me!' sound familiar?"

                "Oi, no mind-readin'!  We got enough of that from Pegasus!"

                "Joey, it's far too easy to make you squirm!" she laughed.  _Guess that's why I like ya,_ she added silently, her smile softening.  "What's so interesting, Iris?"

                "Your audience grew," she said simply, indicating the newcomer.

                _"Now_ what do you want, Kaiba?"

                "I want answers, and I want them now!"

                "That's all well and good, but in order to give you answers, I'll need the questions," she replied coolly, without missing a beat.  He growled in annoyance.

                "Kiku--"

                "Don't call me 'gaki,' Kaiba," she said, her tone turning icy and her eyes seeming to burn into his mind.  (A/N:  I was gonna say "soul," but it sounded _too_ dramatic for this case….)  "Now, why are you here?"

                "Where the hell did you get a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!" he snapped, grabbing her by the shirt.

                "Let me go and I may tell you," she shot back, wincing as she was pulled onto her toes.

                "I don't make bargains with the likes of you, now tell me where you got the card!"  At this, a feral (A/N:  Imp!  Just kidding!) snarl worked its way across his lips and he rolled his fist, tightening the neck of her shirt and lifting her a few inches off the ground.

                "Kaiba, let her go!" Yami demanded, quickly switching places with Yugi.  "A single card is no reason to threaten her life!"

                "What threat?"

                "Look at her and you may find out!" he yelled, indicating her glazed eyes and faintly blue face.  (A/N:  I'm not exaggerating; he had his hand dug into her neck, cutting off her air, so….)  "Release her, or you have me to deal with!"

                "And me!" Joey added quickly.

                "And me!" Iris growled.  "If you don't let go of her, Yami and Joey'll be the least of your worries!"

                "What can you three do, kick me in the shins?" he laughed.

                "If you kill her, Kaiba, I swear I'll return the favor!"

                "I had no intention of killing her."

                "Un, that way you'd never find out where she got her card, nē?  You may not have intended to, but you're strangling her!"

                "One less pest in my way," he said stonily.  (A/N:  *while running from Seto fangirls*  As I--or he--said earlier, he's not _trying_ to kill her, all that meant *points to previous line* was that _although_ he wasn't trying to kill her, it wouldn't bother him too much either!  'Kay?  'Kay!)

                "Kaiba, you monster!" Yami exclaimed in astonishment.

                "Enough!" a new voice yelled.  Iris had to shield her eyes from the brilliant light issuing from the Tiara as Kaiba fell back, clutching his own.  (A/N:  Eyes, people….)

                "What the hell?!" he wondered, daring to look at his former victim, whom he noticed had been replaced by the taller woman he had dueled that morning.

                "Kaiba, I warned you this morning that threatening my hikari would not be tolerated, but once again, you ignored me and even went as far as to attack her!" the woman snarled, narrowing her eyes to slits.

                "Let me guess, 'you hurt Terri, so you're gonna pay, you big meanie!'  Am I right?"

                "Not in the least.  Allow me to reveal my true thoughts:  you very nearly _killed_ Terri, so you will regret the day you were born!  I will warn you again, although whether you deserve it is uncertain.  I am absolutely merciless; I will not relent until I achieve my goal, and at the moment, I doubt you want to know the full extent of my goal."

                "What do you think you can _do_ to me, kill me?"

                "Iie; I very rarely punish with death, even when my adversaries beg me to, and believe me, they _have_ pleaded with me, but if you harm my aibou again, I _will_ end your life on the spot.  You can amuse yourself with this," she said, pulling a card out of Terri's deck.  "Meda Bat, attack!  Dark Blast!"  (A/N:  Like Bakura did in DK, but solid, not translucent.)

                "Very nice, now where's the hologram projector?" he asked as the bat prepared its attack.

                "There is none; my creature is quite real, and you would be wise to avoid its attack."

                "Sybil, don't _kill_ him!" Iris said in horror.

                "Meda Bat, _yameru!*_" she barked, and the bat halted its attack and perched on her shoulder, joining its mistress in glaring at Kaiba.  "Give me one reason to spare him, Iris," Sybil said coldly, not removing her piercing gaze from Kaiba's own icy stare.  "However, I had no intention of killing him," she continued, mocking him with his own words.  "As I said, I very rarely punish with death."

                "Here's your reason:  you're better than that, Sybil!  What do you prove by maiming him?  It's not worth it!"

                "Iris, you yourself said, and I quote, 'If you kill her, Kaiba, I swear I'll return the favor!'  You said that as a friend, but I am sworn to protect whoever is chosen by fate to wear the Tiara.  As for you," she said to Kaiba, "it would be in your  best interests to leave before I let my anger get away with me, because when that happens, I enjoy it."

                "Fine, but don't think we won't see each other again," he smirked.

                "Explain."

                "Well, spring break is over, and school resumes tomorrow.  Unless your 'aibou' plans on skipping, we'll be at the same school."

                "I would advise you to bring some means of defending yourself, then; Terri will most likely be out for vengeance when she awakes, as she is currently unconscious because of your actions, Seth," she said, blinking after a pause.  _Seth?  Why did I say that?_

                "'Seth?'  Where did that come from?" he said in confusion.

                "Memories," she replied, shaking her head.  "You merely remind me of my cousin in Egypt.  Your, hm, _methods_ are similar," she spat in disgust, ire again blazing in her amethyst-turned-crimson orbs.  "As I said, you had better leave before I have my Meda Bat resume its attack.  Or," she proposed, shuffling Terri's deck, "I could summon a different creature."  At this, she drew a card and showed it to him.  (S/N:  Without looking, I might add….)  "Perhaps the Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"

                "Lucky to draw such a powerful monster on your first try."

                "It wasn't luck.  If you assume that reading minds is the extent of my abilities, I feel obligated to inform you that you are, as it is said now, dead wrong.  I also have the power of telekinesis.  I can rearrange the cards as per my every whim and draw a given card at will.  Would you care for a demonstration?" she offered, grinning.  (A/N:  Aah!  It's the return of the yami-smirk of doom!  *Sybil:  -_-'*)

                "If you can prove it, be my guest."

                "As you wish.  First, I think I'll return my dragon to the deck, near the middle to further prove my point.  Then, I draw the same card again, followed by Curse of Dragon, Dark Magician Girl, Summoned Skull, Cosmo Queen…Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  (A/N:  Had to have that pause for effect there….)  She dropped each card on the coffee table as it was drawn.  "I believe I've sufficiently proven myself.  One final warning:  I can do this with objects of _any_ size, so cross me again and you may meet with an unfortunate _accident,"_ she said, advancing on him.  "Tread lightly," she smirked, "and this time, heed my advice."

                "Changeable, isn't she?" Iris muttered to Joey, Tristan, and Ryou.  "I just counted her mood shift four times just since she drew her dragon."

                "I always find it disadvantageous to be predictable," Sybil announced over her shoulder.  Iris yelped and leapt behind Tristan.

                "Why're you hiding behind me?" he asked, trying to twist around and break her grip on his coat.

                "'Cause you're tallest!  I'm tryin' not to be seen here!  Sybil was _not_ supposed to hear that!"

                "I mean you no harm, Iris; I was merely pointing out that being predictable has its weaknesses."

                "Oh, then you're _not_ gonna hurt me?"

                "Of course not!"

                "Ah, that's a relief," she sighed, coming back into the open as the group sweatdropped.  "Nani?  Would any of _you_ guys want to be on her bad side?"

                "Point taken," Yami remarked.

                "I thought so.  Ano, Sybil, is Terri okay?"

                "Hai, she was uninjured, thank Ra.  However, Kaiba's luck was greater than my own that she remained unhurt."

                "How so?"

                "Well, had he actually harmed her, your requests to spare him would doubtless have fallen on deaf ears; I _would_ have killed him.  I need to check on Terri," she said, her eyes glazing over as she entered Terri's soul room and collapsed on to the couch, unblinking.

                Inside Terri's mind

                Terri's POV

                "Hikari!" a muffled voice called, accompanied by knocking.  "Aibou, can you hear me?"

                "Unh, Sybil?" I murmured groggily, opening my eyes.  "Oh, Sybil!  Un, come on in!" I called, hopping off of the bed I found myself on.

                "Ah, Terri, you're awake," she sighed, walking in.  "Good.  So…_this_ is your soul room?" she asked, glancing around with a concerned expression.

                "Un, if that's what this is," I replied, beginning to take in the surroundings myself.  "I never paid attention before.  Why do you ask?"

                "It's…just so dark; it could be compared to my own.  Never mind," she replied, shaking her head.  "I'm glad to see you awake and well," she said, brightening.

                "What _happened_, anyway?  The last think I remember is Yami yellin' at Kaiba to let me go, then poof! I'm here."

                "The reason is that after that you lost consciousness.  Hikari, why did you keep telling me not to take over?" she questioned, brows furrowed.  "I cannot help you unless you permit me to."

                "I thought I could handle it on my own," I muttered sullenly, looking down.  "I guess I was wrong, though; I guess poor, helpless Terri had to be protected as usual."

                "Hikari, don't think that way!" Sybil admonished lightly.  "None of this was your fault, nor do I suppose it could have been avoided."

                "It could so have been avoided," I mumbled.  "I could never have left and joined my parents."

                "Your parents?"  (A/N:  Angst alert!  If you don't like extreme angst, brace yourself, but I think it's still worth reading, so don't skip it!)  (T/N:  KO, I _supremely_ hate you for this….)

                "Un.  I tried to many times, but every time someone came along and saved me.  Sybil, this is why I don't want to be saved!" I exclaimed, showing her my forearms.  "You don't know what kind of hell it is to see your parents die in flames right in front of you, then to be adopted by Doma the Angel of Silence herself, and when you finally think you can get away from it, some shiseiji comes and thinks he's doing some good, but is just making your suffering last that much longer!"

                Sybil's POV

                "Hikari…." I murmured, feeling my heart break along with hers.  "How could you think that?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
                "How could _you_ think anything else?!  What could I possibly have to live for?!" she yelled, tearing away from me and grabbing a dagger off of its display case on the wall.  "Nothing, that's what!"

                Quickly realizing what she was going to do, I leapt forward and snatched it out of her hand before she could bring it to her wrist.  "Hikari, yameru, onegai!" I implored in horror.

                "Dōshite?!  Why does everyone have to help me all the time?!" she cried, falling to her knees.  "Why can't you all leave me alone?!"

                "Terri," I began, but was able to go no further, at a loss for words.

                "Nani?" she spat venomously, tears streaming down her face.  To my shock she began…laughing!  "You never answered my question."

                "Which question was that?"

                "What do I have to live for?  You never said, so it must not be anything worth mentioning."

                "Hikari, you have more to live for than you could ever imagine," I replied, joining her on my knees and throwing my arms around her.  (A/N:  There will be NO yuri in this!  They have something like a sisterly relationship, NOTHING MORE!)

                "Like?"

                "Aibou, you have friends, people who care for you."

                "So I've gotta stay alive to keep everyone else happy?"

                "Terri, what would your parents think if they could see you in this state, bitter and suicidal?"  The instant the words left my mouth, she drew back as if I were on fire, eyes wild.

                "How _dare_ you?!" she demanded.  "Who are you to talk about 'what would my parents think?!'  Why would they even care?!"

                "Hikari, listen to yourself!"

                "It's true!  My otōsan was an archaeologist, and my okāsan was a lawyer.  They both buried themselves in their work, and Tōchan was never around!"  She narrowed her eyes and retrieved the dagger I had discarded, (A/N:  Same one!) advancing on me with a maniacal expression.  "Get out," she said softly.

                "Hikari," I said in a stunned whisper.  "What are you doing?"

                "I said get OUT!" she screamed, leaping at me.

                _Thank Ra my reflexes are so quick,_ I thought, jumping to the side.  "Hikari, yameru!"

                "So you're a little quicker than I thought.  Well, I'm quicker than _you_ think, too!"  She took me by surprise and pinned me to the floor.  "Funny how a knife can be so comforting, yet terrify someone else, nē?" she asked, clamping a hand around my throat.

                "What makes you think you've frightened me?"  (S/N:  Did you really expect me to admit it if she did?)

                "I can see it in your eyes.  I'm not stupid; I can tell fear.  I've seen it enough in my own eyes.  Time to say bye-bye, Sybil."  My eyes widened and my heart began racing when she drew back the dagger.  (S/N:  What did you think would happen?  I was expecting to be killed!  Is that even possible…?)  Closing my eyes, I awaited the final strike, only to hear a horrified gasp and a metallic clatter.  Tentatively, I opened my eyes and saw Terri a few feet away, her back to me and her shoulders shaking.  The dagger was in the opposite corner, shining with unspoken malice.  Catching my breath, as my throat had been released, I climbed to my feet and walked over to her.  "Terri?"

                "Onegai, go," she whispered.

                "Iie, not until I know you're all right," I insisted, masking my anxiety.

                "I'm not, and I won't be until you go," she said a little louder, her voice breaking.  "Sybil, I'm not thinking clearly!  You're putting yourself in danger by being here!  If--if I snap like that again, I could lose my mind for good.  I could kill you!" she exclaimed, burying her head in my shoulder.  (A/N:  Once again, *Terri and Sybil join in*  NO YURI!)

                "Hikari, that would be impossible," I said with a small laugh.  "I have been dead for 5000 years; spirits cannot be killed."

                 "That may be, but it scares me, and if I lose control of myself again, I'll try anyway!  Just keep control of my body until I'm calm again."

                "All right.  Let me know when you want control back, aibou," I replied, exiting her soul room.  (A/N:  End angst; here it'll mellow out to drama!)

                Back in the real world (still Sybil's POV)

                "Oh, you're awake," Iris said when I blinked to clear my eyes.

                "How's Terri?" Joey asked.  (A/N:  How sweet….)

                "Fine, physically."

                "What's that supposed to mean?!"  (A/N:  Not anger, just worry!)

                "Her mind is clouded, she needs time to sort her thoughts.  She said she will take control back later, but she is a bit upset right now."  _Well, _that_ was an understatement,_ I thought sardonically.

                Un, but I appreciate it, Terri said.

                **Of course,** I responded.

                "Gomen nasai, but it wouldn't have taken that long if she was just 'a bit' upset," Iris frowned.  "What _really_ happened?"

                Onegai, don't tell her!  I don't want too many people to know about it! Terri pleaded.

                **All right.**  "I cannot say," I replied shortly.

                "Well, you can tell me in private; Terri knows I can keep a secret!"

                "You don't understand, Iris; at Terri's request, what happened will leave neither of our minds," I responded, a bit more harshly than I'd intended.

                "Oh…okay," she said slowly, eyes downcast.  
                "I meant no offense," I said, sighing, "but what was said and…nearly _done_--" at this I unconsciously rubbed my neck, suppressing a shudder "frightened her, so she wants to collect herself before switching places in order to be sure she can maintain her self-control."

                "Well, tell her we're here for her if she needs us," she said.

                "Un!" Joey added.

                "Right!" Yugi put in.

                "Of course!" Ryou commented.

                "Sure!" Tristan remarked.

                "She heard, and she says she appreciates it," I replied.

                "Well, we better get home; much as I hate to admit, Kaiba was right about there bein' school tomorrow," Joey said.  "Besides, this is too much drama for my tastes."

                "You have taste?" Tristan retorted.

                "Oi!"

                "Ano, sayōnara, Yugi," Ryou said slowly, walking out the door.  "See you tomorrow!" he added as Joey and Tristan followed, still arguing.

                "Ano, Sybil, you can find Terri's room, right?"

                "Hai.  Those two are strange," I replied, shaking my head.

                "Joey and Tristan?  You get used to them."

                "I suppose it will be necessary."

                "'Night, Sybil!" Iris chirped.__

[KO:  *has stopped chasing Terri and is reclining on a couch*  What'd ya think?  That's all for this chapter,  and what a long chapter! but depending on how many reviews I get, the next one will be out soon!

Terri:  *relaxing on the opposite end of the couch*  *raises eyebrow*  So you're bribing them now?  
KO:  *shrugs*  Whatever works--hey!  I just need ideas!

Terri:  -_-'  You and your reviews….Eh, at least I'm not a suicidal-homicidal maniac anymore….I'll just go do the preview now.  Iris, care to help me out?

Iris:  Sure!  ^_^

Preview and Summary of Chapter 10 - Anything But That!

Terri:  Next time on MPYP, spring break ends for everyone else, so Iris and I have to go to…*shudders* school with them!  *shudders again*  Not that I mind going to school _with them,_ but--

Iris:  You never did like school much, did you?

Terri:  Not at all; never had a reason to.  Anyway, we meet up with a less-than-charming, at least in my opinion, new student--boy, this sounds familiar *Iris points at Terri*--, and what I'd like to know is how the guy gets his own game shop!  I mean, he's still in high school!

Iris:  Terri, you're givin' stuff away!

Terri:  *looks at what she just said*  Oh, crap!  At least I didn't mention certain…other traits of his….Like, for example *whispers in Iris's ear*

Iris:  Yeah, that _would_ give it away….Anyway, on to the preview!

Terri:  By the way, I saw that….

Iris:  Saw what?

Terri:  You pointing at me up there!  *points at beginning of summary*

Iris:  ^_^'  Oh, that?  I was just joking!

Terri:  Sure….

Iris:  o.o  Eep!  *runs as Terri chases her*

KO:  Really sorry about the short preview, but I'm still in the middle of writing chapter 10, so…you get the picture!

**Preview of Chapter 10:**

_                "Class, we have a couple of new students today!" the teacher chirped, sounding overly happy._

_                "You got _who_ for homeroom?!" Joey asked.  "The Wicked Witch of Expel herself!"_

_                "'Expel?'" I squeaked.  "Great, and I had to have her for the class I'm most likely to fall asleep in!"_

_                "I pity you."_

_                "I challenge you to a duel after school, loser does whatever the winner wants, and if _I _win, you close down your game shop!"_

_                "I accept."_

Translations from Japanese:

Otōsan - Father

Okāsan - Mother

Gomen nasai - I'm sorry (more polite than simply "gomen")

Yameru - Stop

Sayōnara - Goodbye

KO:  Well, that's all for this chapter--

Terri/Iris:  You already said that.

KO:  I know, but I wanted to say a little more than "review please!"  That said, review please!

Terri/Iris:  *facevault*  *twitch, twitch*

Sybil:  -_-' To think that _this_ is the person in control of our very lives….

Terri/Iris:  We try _not_ to think of that….*twitch, twitch*]


End file.
